Hell or something like it
by Bambers Gray
Summary: After Stacey dies House learns that she got pregnant almost fourteen years ago after a one night stand between them. Now he is left to take care of their daughter but is he up to the challenge or will he give up before he even tries?
1. Chapter 1: It’s Stacey

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:** I got this idea a few months ago and I can't seem to get it out of my head. _Let me know if I should continue this or not. More information will be revealed soon I promise._

_

* * *

_**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter one: It's Stacey**

Kenna Warner sat in the back seat of her mom's car listening to her mp3 player as loud as the little devise would allow. She rarely listened to it anymore since her mom had left her dad but whenever life got to complicated or if it was too quiet for her to handle she would listen to it. She hated silence, it was not only terrifying for her but it left room for her mind to wonder though everything she had been through in the last few years. It wasn't always like this, her and her mom running from town to town hoping that this one would be different but it never was. She finally gave up hope and after a while her mom was beginning to as well. They had one last chance to get away and this was it. After that they weren't sure what else to do. They had already moved seven different times over the last year and a half. Each town came with different problems and eventually the biggest problem they ever had to deal with found them.

She watched the rain beat against the car windows hoping her mom would be back soon with her water. Her throat was sore and felt like sand paper. After a few moments she looked down at her wrist and began playing with the charm bracelet her mom got her for her tenth birthday each year she bought her a new charm for it, each one meaning something different that only her and her mom understood. Everyone else just thought it was because they were cute. She looked up when she heard the muffled sound of the car door opening. When she saw her mom getting into the car she took of the head phones and turned off the mp3 player.

"Did you get my water?" Kenna asked after her mother was in and situated.

"Yeah honey." She said digging the bottle of water out of the bag along with a small packet. "I also got you some pain reliever for your head ache." She said with a faint smile.

Kenna smiled back and took the water and pain reliever from her mom. She could tell her mom's smile was forced but then again what reason did she have to smile. They were running out of options and each failure took more and more out of her. Kenna opened her water and took a long drink before she opened the pain reliever.

"Thanks." She said popping the pills in her mouth and washing them down with another drink of water.

"Your welcome sweetie. You know you really shouldn't listen to your music so loud it might be why your getting head aches."

"I'm fine mom; it's just a couple of head aches. She said leaning up so that half her body was in the front seat. "You really should stop worrying about me so much."

"I'll never stop worrying about you sweetie." Her mom slightly smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Now sit back and put your seat belt on."

Kenna laughed and did as she was told. "You should have been a cop instead of a lawyer."

"It's not about the law it's about being a mother." She said smiling at her in the rearview mirror.

It was rare to see her mother actually smile and it'd been a long time since she had but when she did it was always for her. She saved all her energy and determination for her along with her smiles. Kenna smiled back and made a funny face at her. Her mother laughed before she started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"How long before we get there?" Kenna asked.

"Thirty minutes maxed."

Kenna nodded and watched out the car window wondering where her mom was taking her this time. She knew they were in New Jersey but she wasn't sure what town or even why they were there all she knew was this had to work, no matter what this was there last chance for so many things. She laid her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes trying to catch a short nap before they arrived at no where. She always referred to the places they were heading as no where mainly because most of the time she didn't know where they were going. She always sat in the middle when she sat in the back because it had a lap belt and she didn't have to fight the one that went across her chest little did she knew that one thing would save her life.

* * *

Kenna rushed behind the paramedics as they rushed her mom into the hospital. They were yelling but nothing they said made any sense to her. It all sounded like gibberish to her. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than how bad her mom was hurt. There was so much blood that it was impossible to think that she was going to be alright but something inside of her that had to believe she was. She was all she had left. Her face was soaked with tears and blood. She kept feeling nurses tugging at her trying to check her out but every time they tried she pushed them away from her and walked faster after her mom. They finally arrived in a room with sliding glass doors and at least two doctors. Kenna tried to follow her in but a nurse wrapped her arms around her and pulled her away from the door.

"You can't go in there." She said but even that sounded like a foreign language.

"Let me go! That's my mom I have to be with her. LET ME GO! PLEASE JUST LET ME BE WITH HER! MOM!" Kenna sobbed fighting to get away from her but she couldn't all she could do was watch as the doctors worked on her mom.

House sat in his office watching the rain beat against the window. It'd been raining off and on all week which wouldn't be that big of a deal if it didn't make his leg hurt ten times worse than what it usually did. The vicodin helped some but he had to take twice as much twice as often just to be able to function. He turned his chair around and grabbed the pill bottle from his desk. He popped the top off and frowned when he seen he only had two pills left. He knew he could get another prescription from Cuddy or Wilson but every time he went to them they lectured him for thirty minutes about how he was addicted and how he needed to get help. He had both their lectures memorized by now. He popped the last two pills in his mouth and swallowed them. Just seconds after Wilson opened House's office door and walked in.

House looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What another wife divorced you?" House asked when he saw that Wilson was upset. "Have a seat, we can talk about it while you write me another prescription" He said in his normal sarcastic manner. When Wilson's facial expression hadn't changed House lowered his eye brows. "What is it?"

"It's Stacey…" Wilson said trying to find the right words.

House felt his heart sink into his stomach. "What happened?"

Wilson sighed and looked down at the floor. "She's gone…"


	2. Chapter 2: Are you my dad?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:** _Thanks for reviewing I hope I get a lot more through out this story Just for the record since I haven't gotten around to describing Kenna yet here's the details_

_Kenna Isabel Warner-__ Thirteen years old, 5'5, 109 pounds, light brown hair that comes down to her shoulder blades and blue eyes. _

_Thanks for reading and please leave lots and lots of reviews. _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Two: Are you my dad?**

House stared down at the floor for the longest time just trying to make his self understand that she was dead. Nothing he could do would change that but his mind kept coming up with things that didn't add up which in his mind was a dangerous thing. It left room for mistakes. He usually had no problem dealing with death because most of the time it didn't involve people who he actually cared about. There was only a certain few that had managed to get that close to him. Stacey of course was one of the few. He hadn't talked to her in years but he still loved her despite how much he didn't want to. She was a piece of his life that he couldn't write off the moment it ended or just forget that it ever happened.

Wilson could see the pain on his friend's face which was a drastic change from what he was use to. House never showed emotions that could possibly be considered a weakness because it proved he was human and that scared the hell out of him. He'd been so detached and distant from everyone that nobody thought he was capable of caring for anyone but his self very, few people believed other wise and even fewer people was lucky enough to see it. Wilson walked over and sat down in the chair in front of House's desk. House waited a few moments before he looked up at him.

"When?" House asked barley above a whisper.

"Fifteen minutes ago…" Wilson said looking down at the floor.

"How?"

"They were in a car accident ten minutes away, a car hydroplaned and pinned them against a light pole…she died in the OR…."

House stood up and walked towards his office door as fast as his leg would let him. Wilson quickly stood up and turned towards him debating on wither or not he should tell him the rest or wait until later.

"House wait…there's more." Wilson said as House opened his office door.

House hesitated for a moment but he let his office door shut and turned towards Wilson. "What?" House said this time sounding back to his angry self.

"She woke up for about ten minutes before they took her into the OR…She told the nurse to write this and made her promise to get it to you if she died." Wilson said pulling an envelope from his pocket.

House looked at Wilson than down at the envelope. He stared at it like it was what killed her instead of the car accident. Wilson regretted not waiting until later but he needed to read it. The nurse already told him what the note was about and he wished she hadn't. The note was meant for House to read not for the whole world to know about it before he did. He of course told her that and told her to keep the information for her self from now on but he couldn't change the fact that he knew and that House needed to know more than anyone. After a few minutes House finally walked over and took the envelope from Wilson.

"You should really read it…" Wilson said as he headed towards the door.

"You read it?" House said glaring at him

Wilson shook his head and looked back at House. "No the nurse who wrote it down told me what it was about. I told her not to tell anyone else until you decide what you want to do with it."

Wilson sighed and walked out of his office and down the hall. House looked down at the envelope for a moment before he walked over to his desk and sat down. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a small slip of paper. In neat writing it said:

_Greg, _

_If you're reading this that means I'm not around to tell you this myself and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry about a lot of things…Fourteen years ago when I came down for that weekend I never expected for us to…I didn't expect a lot of things most of which was that I would get pregnant…At first I thought it was a mistake but then when she was born I was thrilled to have a beautiful healthy baby girl. She's thirteen; her birth day is in a couple of months…she looks a lot like you and has a lot of your attitude… I wanted to tell you but I know you never wanted kids but now your all she has left you can't let her go back to Michael. Don't blame her for my mistakes…and don't punish her for them either…Her name is Kenna Warner…I wanted to give her your last name but I couldn't without you there to sign…I told her about you before this note….they gave us a whole minute to see each other knowing what could happen…be good to her_

_Please forgive me_

_Love you always, Stacey_

House dropped the letter on the floor and stared down at it like it was going to magically change what it said. He couldn't believe what it said despite the fact he knew Stacey wouldn't lie to him about anything especially about something as big as this. She was right he never wanted kids and still didn't want any. He could barley take care of his self how could she expect him to take care of a kid. House sighed and picked up his phone from his desk. He began to dial a number convinced he was doing the right thing for him and for the girl.

Kenna sat in the corner of her hospital room hugging her knees close to her chest. She had to get six stitches in her forehead right above her right eyebrow but that was the worst of her injuries. She busted her nose and lip when her head hit the seat it also gave her a black eye and hurt her ankle but other than that it was mainly just bumps and bruises. The doctor said that if she was sitting near either of the windows she would have been killed as well little did they know she wished she had been. The only person she had left was her mom and now that she was gone she was all alone. Her mom promised her everything would be alright once they got there. She had friends there that could keep them safe but nothing could protect them from this.

Kenna lifted her head from her knees and looked out into the hall way. There was a middle aged man standing beside an older woman staring in at her like she was a piece of meat. She glared at them through her tear filled eyes and quickly stood up. She limped over to the pull string for the blinds and closed them. She felt like a lab rat with them looking in on her.

"So what now?" House said looking down at the floor once the blinds were closed.

"We'll put her into a group home until we can place her in with a foster family."

House looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "Foster families and group homes is the best you can do?"

"I have to be honest with you Dr. House it's very rare for a child Kenna's age to be adopted. Most parents want to adopt the younger ones so they can raise them as their own."

"I don't want her to be put into foster care, if I wanted that I wouldn't have called you!" House said glaring at the woman.

"It's the best I can do…" She said walking towards Kenna's hospital room door.

"Wait…" House said limping over to her.

"Dr. House do you or don't you want to take care of this child?" She said turning around to face him.

"She can stay with me until you can actually do your job and find her a family that's actually going to care about what happens to her." House snapped

"Fine I'll call when I find a home."

The woman turned and walked down the hall towards the elevators. House sighed and looked down at the floor trying to figure out what to do. He just volunteered to take this girl to his House without bothering to ask her what she wanted. It was hard to imagine that she wouldn't have a problem with going home with a complete stranger especially someone like him. Wilson sighed and walked over and stood in front of him.

"You're giving her up?" Wilson asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it's better for both of us." House said knowing he was going to be lectured.

"If that was true you would've let them put her in foster care instead of demanding she went home with you until they found a family."

"Hell even I can take care of her better than a foster family." House said walking towards Kenna's hospital room door.

"How do you know the foster family wouldn't take care of her?" Wilson asked but House just ignored him and walked into the room.

House shut the door and looked down at Kenna who was curled up in another corner of the room. She didn't even seem to notice he had walked in or she did and didn't really care. He walked over to the drawers and took out a wash cloth and oral swab. He turned the water on and soaked the wash cloth with warm water. He turned around and sat down in one of the chairs and rolled over to the examining table. Kenna hadn't budged since he walked into the room. She still had her face hidden by her knees and arms.

"The wash cloth is going to get cold." He said pointing to it on the examining table.

"Oh no we wouldn't want that to happen." She said sarcastically without bothering to look up at him. "Leave me alone…"

"I can't do that." House said lowering his eye brows.

"Why not?" She said finally looking up at him. "What are you some kind of pervert or something?"

"Yes but that's not why I can't leave?" He said surprised that she was actually a lot like him.

House looked over at the door when he heard it slide open. Wilson walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked over at Kenna for a few moments before looking at House.

"Need help?" Wilson asked taking a few steps into the room

"Great, a pervert convention. Listen I'm not interested in old guys and I have no problem hollering rape so why don't you find someone else to bother."

House looked over at Wilson and smirked. "I wonder where she gets that from."

Wilson shook his head and looked back at Kenna. "We're friends of your mom's. I'm Dr. Wilson this is Dr. House."

"You were friends with my mom. Didn't you get the news bulletin she died." This time her voice showed no sign of sarcasm only sadness.

"Yeah we know which is why we want to help you." Wilson said

"No amount of help is going to bring her back." Kenna said as more tears formed in her eyes.

"No but that doesn't mean we can't be here for you." Wilson said kneeling down in front of her.

Kenna stared at him for a moment then looked back over at House. She slowly nodded and reached out both of her hands out to Wilson. He stood up and took her hands then helped her up. Kenna looked over at House and looked down at the floor.

"Are you my dad?"


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:** _I'm going to try to start doing a day a chapter which means one chapter will be a day instead of having One day last for three or more chapter so the chapters will be a lot longer and it will take me a lot longer to write them but I will update at least twice a week maybe more depending on what's going on during that week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. _

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter three: Home Sweet Home.**

House and Wilson were both surprised by the question. Wilson didn't think she knew and House didn't think she would figure it out until after he asked to give her a DNA test and the fact that the question came out of nowhere didn't help either of them. Wilson lowered his eyes and looked over at House wondering how he was going to answer it. He could say no then he would have to explain why she was temporarily moving in with him and if he said yes he would have to explain why he didn't want her either way it was a losing situation for both of them especially Kenna. She obviously didn't have any friends in New Jersey and she just lost the only person that she had left having her father come into her life just to abandon her would be over kill for the girl.

Kenna looked back and forth between House and Wilson. She already knew the answer by their reactions and she had a hunch that it was him since he was introduced as Dr. House but she waited to hear the answer. The quickest way to see what kind of man he was was to wait and see what answer he came up with. If the answer was no he was a liar, if the answer was maybe he was a moron and if the answer was don't know he was a complete idiot for thinking her mom would lie about something as big as this. House looked down at the floor for a few moments debating on what to say. He looked up at her and nodded.

"We'll find out soon enough." He said holding up the oral swab. Wilson looked at him and shook his head before looking down at the floor.

"You think my mom would lie about something like this?" Kenna said getting angrier.

"Everybody lies but no I don't but that doesn't mean you're actually my kid. Did you know a woman could get pregnant a week after having sex? She could have went home had sex with her husband because of the guilt of having an affair and got pregnant by him. She would still have reason to believe that you were my daughter but believing and facts are two different things."

"House!" Wilson said looking over at him. "She's been through enough she doesn't need to hear this."

"I'm not a two year old I can defend myself and he isn't saying anything that I don't already know. So let's just get this over with." Kenna said as she walked over to House.

She opened her mouth wide enough for him to swab her mouth. House took the swab and ran it along the inside of her cheek a couple times then put it back into its plastic casing. After he was through Kenna picked up the wash cloth and walked out into the hall. She walked to the bathroom nest door to her room to wash the blood from her face. House grabbed another swab and swabbed the inside of his mouth then handed both of them over to Wilson.

"Call down to the morgue and have them take some of Stacey's blood for a DNA test. Have the results sent to my office."

Wilson shook his head and walked towards the door. "She looks just like you, and you said it yourself she is a lot like you…Tell her what's going to happen to her once they find a family. She's had enough pain to last a life time." Wilson sighed and walked out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

**Break**

Kenna stared at her self in the mirror watching as it fogged up from the hot water coming from the faucet. Tears formed in her eyes but she fought them back. She was tired of crying, it seemed like all she done for the last few months was cry. She ran the wash cloth under the hot water for a few moments before she turned the water off and began to carefully wipe the blood off her face. The water burned her skin but she didn't care. Everything she had to care about was gone. She took the hair bow from her wrist that she had in her hair during the car accident and put her hair back up into a pony tail. Some of it had fallen in her face and got drenched in blood. Once her hair was up she put more water on the wash cloth and cut the water off. She began cleaning away the rest of the blood from her face.

Once she had most of it cleaned off she threw the wash cloth in the trash can and looked at her self in the mirror again this time she couldn't stop the tears from falling. A slow steady stream fell down her cheeks and dripped off her chin into the sink. It wasn't long before she was sobbing so hard that she began having a coughing fit.

"Why did you leave me here all alone?" She asked barley above a whisper. "WHY!?" She screamed as slammed her hand into the mirror as hard as she could.

The mirror shattered into a million little pieces and hit the floor very little glass actually stayed inside the frame of the mirror. She continued to sob as the blood dripped from her hand. Her knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor. She caught her self on the sink and slowed down her fall but she didn't bother to stop her self from hitting the floor. Her body and hands trembled and she was crying so hard she could barley breathe.

"Why….did you leave me? I needed you….and you left me. How could you leave me?" Kenna said angrily through her sobs.

It didn't take long for the nurses that heard the crash to force their way inside. One of the nurses ran next door to inform House that his new patient had lost it while the other slowly made her way over to Kenna. She knelt down beside her and looked down at her hands. When she seen her left hand was bleeding badly she stood up and quickly grabbed a hand full of paper towels. She knelt down beside her again and pressed the paper towels against her hand. Kenna didn't look up at her or even showed any sign that she knew she was there. She just continued to stare down at the floor crying. House limped into the door way and looked down at Kenna and the floor around her. He saw that the floor was covered in glass and unlike the nurse she wasn't protected by shoes. It was amazing how nurses seemed to be bigger morons then most of his patients the only difference was that they had medical degrees not very good ones but they had them none the less.

"What kind of nurse lets a patient sit on glass?" House said as he limped inside.

"Her hand was bleeding." The nurse said defensively

"She put her hand through a mirror of course its bleeding. There's going to be a lot more body parts bleeding if she moves the wrong way. Get her off the floor!" House demanded.

He glared at the nurse and bent down far enough so that he could grab her arm. Kenna looked up at him for a brief moment before she used her good hand to grab the sink and pull herself up. After she got her balance House let go of her arm and grabbed her other hand. He removed the paper towels from it and looked down at the cut. He rolled his eyes and put the paper towels back on her hand.

"This is why I won't let nurses near my patients if I did they would all die." He said glaring at the nurse. "Make a fist with your hand. You'll be fine." House said looking at Kenna.

Kenna listened and made a fist with her hand. She winced a bit at first but then the pain slowly eased off. House and Kenna both walked out into the hall and back to her room leaving the nurses to clean up the glass off the floor. House walked over and got some gauze and tape from the drawer. He walked back over and sat down in the chair then rolled his self over to Kenna. He taped a thick piece of gauze over the cut then wrapped her hand up with a thin bandage to keep the gauze from falling off or becoming loose. After a moment Kenna walked over to the far wall and leaned up against. For a moment she stared at the floor like it was going to do something interesting like a trick but all she was trying to do is avoid eye contact.

She stopped her self from crying soon after the nurses found her. She taught herself to stop crying when other people were around. She had a lot of practice while she and her mom were on the run. She never wanted her mom to see her cry despite the fact her mom said she had every reason to. They both needed to be strong, their survival depended on it obviously somewhere along the way she failed. She used her hand to wipe away the rest of the tears then looked back up at him.

"You don't want me do you?" She waited for him to answer but when he didn't she slowly nodded. "It's alright I understand. Who would want a kid that they never met before? That they never even knew existed….I knew from the moment you wanted a DNA test. You wanted a reason to tell me to get lost, if it comes back that I'm not your's it would take all the responsibility off your shoulders. Get rid of the guilt assuming you feel guilt."

House nodded. "I don't need a reason to tell you to get lost. I got the DNA test so once the social worker finds you a family there won't be any problems signing you over to them. But you are right I don't want you…no offense I just never wanted kids, you could have been someone else and I would have done the same thing."

"Yeah…" She said simply looking back down at the floor. "What happens to me now? Do I go to a foster home, orphanage?"

"No you're going to my place." House said pushing his self up with his cane. "But it's only until they find someone to adopt you."

"Yeah I got that." She said standing up straight. "But what I don't get is why you just didn't send me with the social worker if you didn't want me?"

"I'm just that nice." House said sarcastically.

"Yeah and I'm a porn star." Kenna replied

House laughed a bit and shook his head. "Let's go. There's a Gilligan's island marathon tonight there suppose to get off the island."

Kenna shook her head and walked out into the hallway. House followed her out but stopped once they were standing in the hall way.

"What about you stuff?" House asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have any."

House sighed and began walking towards the parking garage. Kenna followed a few feet behind him. Every step she took she began feeling more and more nervous about going home with him. She just met him and now she was going to live with him at least until the social worker comes and throws her into another home full of complete strangers. _Life is just getting better by the minute. _

**Break**

The drive to House's apartment was silent other than the music playing on the radio. Kenna sat in the backseat next to the window and stared at all of the passing buildings. Everything that had happened that day kept replaying it's self over and over in her mind like a broken record. The last five hours of her life had been one bad thing after another. First the car accident, then she found out about her dad, then her mom died, then her dad says he doesn't want her but another family full of strangers will sooner or later. Her entire life had been twisted, shattered, broken and reformed into a nightmare that was never ending. It was enough to make her contemplate suicide.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of a large white building that looked more like a house then it did an apartment building. House got out of the car using his cane to support his self. The rain had finally stopped but the leg pain it caused was still there. Kenna waited for a few moments before getting out of the car. She followed House into the building and over to the door to his apartment. Kenna could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she brushed them away. House unlocked the door and walked inside leaving the door standing open. Kenna stood in the door way and glanced around the apartment.

Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it in her ears and it felt like it was sinking into the pit of her stomach all at the same time. Her lungs felt like a hundred pound weight was sitting on them each time she took a breath her lungs felt tighter and tighter making it harder for her to breathe. She tried to force her self to move but her legs refused to listen. She looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was panicking and falling apart. House turned around and lowered his eye brows.

"What are you doing?" He asked but she didn't respond.

She didn't even seem to notice he had said anything. Her eyes were focused on the floor in front of her and her hands were limp by her side. Her hands were trembling slightly but barley enough for him to notice. He took a couple steps toward her wondering if that would get her attention but she still didn't budge.

"Kenna!" This time he spoke louder and more demanding then he had before.

She jumped and looked up at him like he had fired a gun at her. She slowly walked inside and shut the door behind her. She looked around the apartment trying her best to avoid looking at him. House narrowed his eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down. He wasn't sure what to say to her or even if he should say anything at all so her turned on the TV and began watching it. Kenna stood there for fifteen minutes just staring at the floor trying her best to calm her self down but the more she tired it seemed like the worst she got. She finally looked up at him.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked. Her voice was raspy and her throat felt like it was on fire.

House muted the TV and turned his body to face here. "What did you say?" He asked this time trying to seem less threatening.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked again this time a little louder.

"Do you have any clothes?" House asked looking at the clothes she had on. They were covered in blood stains.

"Well no but…"

House stood up and walked down the hall before she could finish. A few minutes later he came back with a black t-shirt with a band on it that she didn't recognize and a pair of sweat pants. He stopped by the couch and held them out to her.

"You can ware these for tonight, I'll have Cameron come by a take you shopping tomorrow I don't have enough clothes for both of us. The bathroom is straight down the hall the towels are on the shelf. Don't put your hand through my bathroom mirror."

Kenna walked over and took the clothes. "Thanks." She said looking up at him. "Who's Cameron?"

"She works for me." House said walking back to the couch and sitting down.

Kenna nodded and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and began to gasp for air. The tears she'd been holding back since they arrived escaped and began to slowly fall down her cheeks. She looked around the bathroom for a few second before walking over to the bathroom sink and setting the clothes on the edge. She opened the medicine cabinet and looked through each bottle looking for something that could help. She knew he had to have some type of pain killers with his leg and hopefully it was one that would help with her nerves and the emotional pain as well. She stopped when she saw vicodin on one of the labels.

She pulled the bottle out and took one of the pills from the bottle before returning back to its place on the shelf. She shut the cabinet and turned on the water in the sink. She used her good hand to put some cold water into her mouth after a few drinks she popped the pill into her mouth. She swallowed it then took one last drink of water before she turned it off and turned the shower on. She made the water as hot as she could stand before getting undressed, taking off the bandages, and climbing inside. She sat down in the shower and closed her eyes. She sat like that for at least thirty minutes before she opened her eyes and stood up. She used some bar soap to wash off and House's shampoo. He didn't have any conditioner, most men didn't and his shampoo didn't have any smell to it at all.

Once she was clean she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the shelf. She wrapped it around her then grabbed another one and wrapped it around her hair. The vicodin had finally kicked in and her nerves were less noticeable. After ten minutes of sitting on the edge of the bath tube she got up, dried off, and got dressed. The shirt he gave her came down to her knees and the pants were two times her size. Even with pulling the draw string as tight as it would allow the pants still threatened to fall down. She rolled up the waist three times before she could see her toes and they actually stayed on her without falling down.

She sighed and towel dried her hair the best she could with one hand then combed through it. She looked under the sink for a first aid kit but couldn't find it so she walked out into the living room. There was two pillows and a blanket sitting on the couch and a couple of bandages and anti septic cream sitting on the table along with some tape. She looked around the room before walking over and sitting down on the couch. Once she got her hand bandage up she made a bed on the couch then cut off the lights. She slowly made her way back to the couch and climbed under the covers. She tried to go to sleep but all she could think about was what all she went through that day and what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm sorry

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:** _I know I said I would start writing one chapter equaling one day but I decided that would take too long for me to write up and post so I decided to keep going like I was just write longer chapters so more is covered without as much time passing between updates. Let me know what you think, especially if I keep the character in character or at least within reach of them. Please review and let me know what you think. It helps a lot with motivating me to write the next chapter it also helps me know what to write when I know what you guys think about it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially momsboys and Rikkurox who have both reviewed multiple times. Thanks again for reading_

_On another note Law and Order SVU fans I have a poll on my profile that you might what to check out thanks. _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Four: I'm sorry **

Kenna slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She half expected to be in some cheap hotel room that her and her mom had gotten for the night but instead she was still sleeping on some strangers couch, wearing his clothes, and living the same nightmare that she was when she fell asleep. She slowly sat up and looked around expecting him to be hovering over her but it was the exact opposite he was no where in sight. She massaged the back of her neck with her hand trying to get the cramp to go away. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and glanced over it. The only thing that was written on it was a phone number with 'Me' written in big letters across the top. She shook her head and sighed before laying the piece of paper back on the table.

She slowly stood up wincing each time she made the slightest movement. Her entire body ached and throbbed. The pain was enough to make her nauseous. Once she was standing the pain eased off some but it was still almost unbearable. She slowly made her way back to the bathroom wincing with every step she took. Once she was there she took another vicodin from the medicine cabinet and used water from the facet to wash it down. She slowly sat down on the bathroom floor and waited for it to kick in. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the bathroom wall. A single tear rolled down her cheeks, she fought to keep the rest from falling. She felt like the room was spinning but as long as she kept her eyes closed the sickness stayed down to a minimum.

She wished her mom was there to tell her everything would be alright. Her voice always calmed her down and made her feel better no matter what was going on at the time or how bad she felt her mom always knew what to do and how to comfort her. She missed her so much and she wanted to be with her more than anything. She wasn't strong enough to live without her. The only thing she had left from her life before the accident was the charm bracelet her mom got her. They wouldn't even give her the crucifix that her mom wore. They said they had to hold it until an adult family member came and got it. They didn't have any family left. Everyone was either dead, disowned them, or was what they'd been running from.

Her mom loved that necklace she never went anywhere without it. Having it would be like having a piece of her with her all the time. The charm bracelet was different it was something her mom bought for her, having the necklace would be like having a piece of her mom with her all the time even if it was just a small piece of her.

* * *

_Kenna sat on the edge of her mom's bed watching as she rushed around trying to get ready for court that morning. They were both running late and at the rate they were going they would never be ready. Kenna was still in her pajamas and her mom couldn't decide which outfit she should wear for the case. _

"_Kenna, if you worked half as hard on math as you do in art you would be making straight A's and we wouldn't have to be having this conversation." Her mom said from her closet. _

"_I've never had to work on art I've always just been good at it, math on the other hand is like trying to understand another language without a translator." _

"_Don't be such a drama queen I know you can do it you just have to try." Stacey said walking out of the closet with two women's suits in her hand. "The dark blue one or the black one."_

"_The black one…and I am trying I just don't get it." _

"_Have you tired asking your teacher to help you during home room?" Stacey said hanging the blue suit back up. _

"_No but…"_

"_Then you're not doing everything. Please honey I'm not asking you to make straight A's I just want you to pass." Stacey said walking over to her. _

_Kenna slowly nodded. "Alright mom I'll try harder." _

_Stacey smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Thanks. Now go get ready for school." _

* * *

Kenna slowly opened her eyes and looked around the bathroom. She dozed off for a few minutes while she was waiting for the vicodin to kick in but was woken up by the phone ringing down the hall. Kenna slowly leaned for and looked down the hallway into the living room not sure wither she should answer it or just let it ring. He didn't tell her that she wasn't allowed to answer it but he didn't act like he wanted her around either. Kenna climbed to her knees and crawled over to the bathroom door. She pulled her self up by the door knob. The pain wasn't completely gone but she could deal with what was left. She slowly walked down the hallway into the living room and looked down at the phone. It rang one more time before the answering machine picked up for her.

"I'm not here, leave a message."

Kenna laughed and shook her head. "You can tell he's a real people person." She said sarcastically before she slowly began walking towards the kitchen.

"Dr. House, this is Amber Walker from social services. I wanted to speak with you about the adoption papers and what your choices are give me a call back at six zero nine…two nine two…zero seven hundred extension six two six two."

Kenna froze the moment she heard the women say social services. Once the message was through recording she sighed and shook her head.

"He obviously isn't wasting any time to get rid of me…" She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

She searched every cabinet in the kitchen looking for the glasses. She finally found them in the very last cabinet there was. She grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink and filled the glass with water. She took a long drink of water before she sat it down on the counter and opened up the refrigerator and freezer to look for something to her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head when she saw they were both empty other than a jar of peanut butter in the fridge.

"Doesn't he eat anything other than peanut butter?" She asked no one before closing both doors.

She grabbed her cup of water and walked into the living room. She put the glass of water on the coffee table and grabbed the phone before sitting down on the couch. She looked down at the piece of paper and dialed the number written on it. She took another short drink of her water before someone answered.

"Yeah…" House said.

"Hey…its Kenna…I just called to tell you some chick from social services called about my adoption papers. It sounded urgent." Kenna said leaning back.

"They always sound urgent when they call and it never is. I'll call them back later."

"They? How many kids have you given up?" Kenna asked curiously

"I didn't mean they as in social services I meant they as in everyone who wants to be called back." House said obviously annoyed.

"Alright bye." Kenna said before hanging up not giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

House hung up the phone and looked into the conference room at Chase, Foreman, and Cameron who were all sitting around basically doing nothing. He usually liked the care free lazy days with no whining patients to deal with but having them a week in a row was starting to get to him. At least it wasn't raining like it had been for the last several days. His leg hurt a little less than the day before because of it. He had to bring some vicodin from home to last him until he convinced his team, Cuddy, or Wilson to write him a prescription which was a battle he wasn't looking forward to. Wilson would probably be the easiest to convince since he knew everything that was happening, Cuddy was still in the dark, so was his team and that's how he wanted it to stay. He would never hear the end of it if they found out about him having a kid, her losing her mother, and him giving her up for adoption.

They would have him labeled as the anti Christ before the end of the day. He looked up when he heard his office door open. Cuddy gave him a soft smile that was filled with sympathy as she walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair in front of it. House narrowed his eyes at her wondering if Wilson had told her or not. She didn't seem mad which if she had heard about Kenna she would've been or at least that's what House assumed. She stared at him for the longest time without saying a word or giving any indication why she was there.

"Why are you here?" Cuddy asked finally.

"I work here remember." House said sarcastically

"I know…but after yesterday I thought you would at least take a couple days off." She said in her soft understanding tone.

It wasn't often that House was actually able to hear Cuddy talk like that especially towards him. She usually saved that for donors and patients who were threatening to sue him.

"Wilson told you." House said assuming she was talking about Kenna.

"Wilson didn't have to tell me anything Stacey was my friend. I heard about the accident the moment she was brought in…House…"

"Thanks…" House interrupted. "I'm fine…"

Cuddy slightly smiled at him. "I know you are…How's her daughter doing? I heard that your taking care of her until social services is able to find a home for her."

"She's fine too." House said looking down at his desk.

Cuddy slowly nodded and stood up. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks." House said looking up at her.

Cuddy gave him a slight smile before walking out of his office. House sighed and looked down at the floor trying to figure out if she knew more than what she let on. He grabbed his cane from the corner of the room and stood up. He walked out into the hall way and down to Wilson's office door. He walked in and let the door shut behind him. Wilson looked up at him, not surprised that he didn't knock, before looking back down at the file.

"How was your first night as a father?" Wilson asked not bothering to look up.

"Easy. Did you tell Cuddy about Kenna?" House asked curiously

"No." Wilson said looking up at him. "Easy?"

"Yeah, she stood by the door for fifteen minutes, took a shower, then went to bed." House said sitting down in one of the chairs. "Cuddy knew a lot more then she should've."

"She runs this hospital and she was also friends with Stacey of course she knew a lot…Did she know about Kenna being your daughter?" Wilson asked curiously leaning back in his chair.

"Not sure, she knew about her and that she was staying at my place."

Wilson shrugged "Maybe the nurse talked."

House lowered his eyebrows. "What nurse?"

"The one who told me because she was too scared to tell you. I can't think of her name but it shouldn't be too hard to find out."

House shrugged. "Maybe. I need another prescription. I'm out."

Wilson sighed and shook his head. He grabbed his pad and wrote him out a prescription and handed it to him.

House smirked at him and stood up. Once he had the prescription he walked towards the door. "Come over tonight you can help me win the father of the year award."

He walked back out into the hall way without waiting for a response. He walked back to his office. He stopped half way to his chair and sighed in annoyance when he saw small wet droplets of water of his office window. He shook his head and walked over to the door leading into the conference room. He opened it and stuck his head out the door.

"Cameron, come here." He said then walked back into his office and over to his desk.

House sat down just as Cameron walked into the room. "I read about Stacey in the news paper this morning, I'm really sorry…"

"Yeah, thanks…" House said getting tired of hearing people apologize to him.

He didn't understand why people apologized to the friends and family of the ones who died. The person who died is the one who deserved their sympathy not those who they left behind. Cameron gave him a soft smile and slowly nodded knowing he was uncomfortable with emotions especially when it was someone showing emotions towards or for him.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"A favor, that no one other than me needs to know about." He said sternly

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "You need more vicodin and you can't convince Wilson or Cuddy to write you a prescription."

"No…Wilson caved." House said sarcastically. "I just need you to take someone shopping."

"Shopping?" Cameron asked confused.

"Yes shopping, you know going to a store, buying stuff." House said sarcastically

"Yeah I know what it is I just don't understand why you want me to go and why it has to be a secret." Cameron said already getting annoyed with him.

"I don't want you to go shopping; I want you to take someone shopping for me. There is a girl staying with me I want you to take her shopping." House said pulling out his wallet. "Here's a few hundred dollars make sure she doesn't spend it all on shoes."

"What girl?"

"A girl…Does it matter which one?" After a long moment of silence House sighed. "Fine her name is Kenna. Now go!" House said.

Cameron sighed and took the money from House and stuck it in her pocket. "Fine."

Cameron walked from House's office into the conference room and grabbed her Jacket and purse. She ignored Chase's and Foreman's curious looks as she walked out into the hall way and towards the parking lot. _What is he up to?_


	5. Chapter 5: Reasons

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

* * *

**Hell or something like it.**

**Chapter Five: Reasons**

Cameron sat on the stairs leading up to the second floor of House's apartment building. She started to knock when she first got there but froze before she could. She didn't know what to expect especially since it was House that asked her to come. He could have asked Wilson or Cuddy but he asked her and there had to be a reason why. There was always a reason for everything he done. She learned that within the first week of working for him. She speculated all of the reasons on the way over but even the most rational reason she came up with didn't make any sense. She sighed and shook her head knowing she was probably just making something out of nothing. She stood up and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and gently tapped on the door. She could hear someone moving around inside but after a moment everything went silent inside.

"Who is it?" A soft voice called from the other side.

"Allison Cameron…House sent me…"

After a few moments Cameron heard the door slowly unlock. The door opened and a young girl stepped into the door way. At first Cameron was so shocked that she couldn't talk. The girl was a lot younger than she expected and had a strong resemblance to the man who asked her to come out in the first place. She had his eyes and the same color hair as he did. She had the same basic facial structure her features were just a lot softer than his. She could also recognize some of Stacey's features which would explain all of her injuries if she was in the car with her during the accident. She met Stacey a couple of times when she came to visit Cuddy or Wilson but she always came after House had left to go home and was very vocal about how she didn't want to see him. She was sure if they had a kid together she would have heard about it from Cuddy or Wilson. They had to be related somehow she just couldn't figure out how. Kenna stared at Cameron for a few moments before she began to get annoyed with her. She hadn't said anything since she opened the door and looked like she wasn't going to either.

Kenna sighed and shook her head before she walked back over to the couch leaving the door standing wide open. Cameron narrowed her eyes seeing more of House in her then looks. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Kenna jumped and quickly looked behind her. Once she saw it was just her she turned back around. Cameron narrowed her eyes and took a few steps towards her but kept her distance to be sure she didn't scare her again. It was obvious why House sent her to take the girl shopping though. She obviously didn't have any clothes of her own or else she wouldn't be wearing his.

"House sent me to take you shopping. Are you ready to go?" She asked softly.

Kenna stood up and slipped on a pair of flip flops. "Yeah, let's go."

Kenna followed Cameron out to the car and got in the front seat. Cameron smiled at her as she put her seat belt on and started the car. Kenna put her seat belt on a few moments later and began to stare out the window as Cameron pulled out into the streets. She hoped that Cameron wouldn't ask too many questions or try to become friends with her. She didn't need any friends especially since she would be gone in a couple of weeks and she had too much on her mind to play twenty one questions.

"How do you know House?" Cameron asked trying to make it sound casual.

"I don't." Kenna stated without looking at her.

"If you don't know him…"

"He was a friend of my moms. He's just letting me stay until other arrangements can be made." Kenna said defensively.

Cameron slowly nodded. She felt sorry for her and didn't want to cause her more unnecessary pain. She was positive now that Stacey was her mom, she just couldn't figure out she ended up looking like House too unless….

* * *

House limped towards his office trying his best to keep the pain in his leg from paralyzing him. It had gotten worse through out the day and the vicodin barley helped. He blamed it on the weather and the stress of becoming a temporary single dad but even he knew that wasn't completely true he just needed to make sure no one else figured it out. He didn't mind Kenna staying with him. She was an extra mouth to feed but she could take care of herself without his help and she rarely talked which was another quality that he liked. When he walked into his office he saw a orange envelope sitting on his desk. He narrowed his eyes and limped over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He massaged his leg with his hand and picked up a small post-it note from the front on the envelope.

_Give these to Kenna-Cuddy_

He sighed and laid the note on his desk then picked up the envelope. He slowly opened the metal pawns and opened it. He dumped everything in it out of his desk and looked down at them. One thing out of all of them stood out, her crucifix. He picked it up and leaned back in his chair. He stared at it in his hand and rubbed his thumb across it. He rarely seen her without it on and he never seen it without her…accept for now. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to not think about it. He couldn't even remember how they met but he remembered the last day her saw her.

* * *

_House's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of the alarm clock screaming in his ear. He never really understood why he bought it the only thing it actually succeeded in was annoying him first thing in the morning. He reached over with his free arm and turned it off. It wasn't usual for him to only have one free arm when he woke up. He slowly closed his eyes to go back to sleep but before he could there was movement on the other side of the bed. Stacey slowly sat up on her elbows and groggily looked around. House wondered wither she remembered what happened or if she was too drunk to remember anything. She yawned and looked down at him. She gave him a soft smiled and kissed him before laying her head back down on his chest._

"_Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" She asked curiously fighting to keep her eyes from shutting again. _

"_Not for a couple of hours." _

_Stacey sat up on her elbow again and looked down at him. "It's almost eight." She said with a small smile._

_House nodded. "Exactly I still have a couple of hours before I'm late."_

_Stacey smiled and pushed her self up. "I don't; I have to go." She said climbing out of the bed. _

_She grabbed her clothes from the floor and walked into the bathroom. House sighed and sat up in his bed. He grabbed the pill bottle from the nightstand and popped two of the pills in his mouth. He dry swallowed them before leaning back against his head bored. He sighed knowing that Stacey was probably in the other room beating her self up about what happened the night before. After a few minute Stacey walked back into the room and slipped her shoes on. House slowly stood up and limped over to her. She tried to avoid him but even with a hurt leg and no cane he was able to stop her from pulling away. She sighed and looked up at him. Despite her attempts to hide it he could see the guilt in her eyes. He rubbed her shoulder with his hand trying to think of something that would make her feel better only he didn't know what to say. He was never the type of person to say the right thing at the right time. He never even tried before. She looked up at up and smiled faintly. _

"_I'll…see you around…" She said softly._

_House slowly nodded. "Yeah…" _

_Stacey smiled faintly and kissed him on his cheek. "Bye Greg…" She said walking down the hall way towards the front door. _

* * *

"Bye Stacey" House mumbled as he put everything back into the envelope.

Tears formed in his eyes but he quickly brushed them away. He sighed and stared down at the envelope for a moment before he opened his desk and laid the envelope inside. Even back then he knew it was a mistake to let her leave but he was too stubborn and strong headed to admit it to anyone especially her. House shook his head and grabbed his cane from his desk drawer. He slowly stood up and walked towards Cuddy's office letting his obsessiveness get the best of him. He opened her office door and walked over to her desk. She looked up at him questioningly but didn't say anything knowing that he would say what he wanted to say sooner rather than later. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and waited for a few moments for the pain to pass. He hide the physical pain well it was the emotional pain that was obvious.

"How do you know Kenna?" House said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked confused.

"How did you find out about her? And more importantly how did you find out she was staying with me?" House said more snappy then usual.

Cuddy lowered her eyebrows trying to figure out how to answer which was hard when she wasn't even sure what he wanted to know. The question seemed easy enough to answer but nothing was easy with House. There was more to the question then what he was asking and he obviously was counting on her to figure it out. She leaned back in her chair and stared at him for a long moment before she sighed and looked down at her hands.

"House…I don't know what you want me to say…" Cuddy said honestly.

"The truth!" House said almost yelling.

Cuddy jumped at the sudden burst of anger. "I knew about Kenna when Stacey was still pregnant with her but I didn't meet her until a few years ago when Stacey came down for the weekend. She brought Kenna with her; she said her and her husband was having problems."

"Problems?" House asked in his disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, problems. She just needed a weekend away from him so she stayed at my place." Cuddy explained wondering why it was such a big deal.

"Do you know who Kenna's father is?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I guess Michael is. She never said anything about having an affair or Kenna not being his. Why? Is there something I should know?" Cuddy asked getting suspicious herself.

House shook his head. "No."

House stood up and walked back out into the clinic before Cuddy had the chance to put two and two together. There were already too many people that knew about him supposeably being Kenna's father he didn't need to add Cuddy to that list. He slowly walked back to his office trying his best to ignore the pain surging threw his leg. The more time passed the more his leg seemed to hurt even with the vicodin. He was tempted to have Wilson prescribe him something stronger but he didn't want to deal with the lectures. Once he made it back to his office he sat down in his chair and propped his leg up on his desk. He massaged it with his hand which barley helped. He glanced over at the clock hoping it was almost time for him to leave but he still had another three hours. He should have just taken the day off but being home with Kenna seemed worse than being at work in pain. The less time they spent together the better as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Kenna put the rest of the bags on the living room floor then shut and locked the door behind her. She was soaked from the pouring rain outside but luckily nothing she bought got wet while she was bringing them inside the house or out to the car from inside the super center. It was raining worse then it was earlier that day and the clouds were getting darker and darker which probably meant there was going to be a storm later on the night. It was cold inside of the apartment and having wet hair and clothes was just making it worse but she was determined to get everything put up before she took a shower. She kicked the flip flops off by the door and picked up a few of the bags.

She carried them into the kitchen and put them down on the counter. She went back into the living room and picked up the last few bags of groceries and took them into the kitchen. She spent most of the money House gave to Cameron on food and drinks that didn't contain alcohol. She began putting everything up where she thought they might go. Other than the frozen foods and the things that obviously went in the refrigerator she wasn't sure where they went. Of course he probably wasn't all that sure either from the looks of it he hadn't ate there in over a month. Even the dishes in the sink looked like they'd been sitting there for a while. After she got everything put up she washed the dishes, dried them then put them into the cabinet. Most of them were glasses so it didn't take her that long to finish.

She looked around the kitchen to be sure everything was done before she walked into the living room and folded up the blankets she used the night before. She put them on top of the pillow and walked over to the bags she left laying on the floor. She picked them up and walked over to the coffee table. She sat down on her knees beside the coffee table and began looking through the rest of the bags. She grabbed the book bag she bought and pulled all the paper out of it. She put the sketch book, colored pencils, pencils, pencil sharpener, notebook and the disposable camera she bought in the book bag then zipped it up. She laid it beside the couch and took her clothes out of the bag. She folded them and laid them on the couch. She also bought some underwear, socks, a pair of tennis shoes, a hooded sweat shirt, some boxers, and some pajamas to sleep in.

It felt weird for her having to shop on her own usually her mom went shopping with her especially grocery shopping. This time she was basically alone, Cameron was with her but all she did was provide the money everything else she did on her own. Kenna sighed and grabbed her some pajama's to sleep in. She grabbed a pair of socks and underwear and put the rest of the clothes in the book bag. She cleaned up the mess she made with the paper and plastic bags and threw them away. She walked back into the living room and grabbed her clothes then walked down the hall way to take a shower.

* * *

Wilson gathered up the files from his desk and put them in his desk drawer. He usually put everything back where they were supposed to go but tonight he had to rush. It wasn't that he was scared House hurt Kenna and he needed to make sure she was ok or anything like that. He was more worried about House then anyone. He called at least eight times since five trying to get him to hurry up. He said that he didn't feel like driving but even over the phone he could tell he was lying to him he just didn't know why. He looked over his office one last time to make sure he had put everything up and that he hadn't forgotten anything that he needed to take home that night. He nodded in satisfaction before he picked up his briefcase from the floor and grabbed his keys from his desk.

He sighed when he heard a soft knock on his office door. "Come in…" he said putting his keys in his pocket.

After a few moments Cameron opened the door and walked into his office. Normally Wilson would have asked her if she could come back tomorrow but she looked upset or at least troubled about something which was never a good sign. It either meant House had done something to her or something was wrong with him. Wilson walked to the other side of his desk and leaned up against. Cameron shut the door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked after a long moment of silence.

Cameron took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I have a question and I know House is your best friend and you would rather loose your job then betray his trust but…I really need to know the truth…" Cameron said being a bit more dramatic then necessary.

"Alright…" Wilson said nervously.

"Does House have a daughter?" She asked eyeing him for a reaction.

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Is Kenna House's daughter?" She asked again this time more sternly.

Wilson narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "How do you even know about Kenna?"

"So she is his." Cameron said standing up.

"I never said that. I just asked how you knew about her. No one knew she was staying with House accept for me and Cuddy." Wilson said getting annoyed that she was trying to twist his words around.

"House sent me to take her shopping. She looks like him and she even has his attitude. It didn't take long to put two and two together."

"Well you obviously didn't do the math right because Kenna is Stacey's daughter. She didn't have anyone else to take care of her so Stacey asked House to take care of her until social services finds her a home." Wilson said standing up. "I've got to go."

Cameron slowly nodded and stood up. "Sorry for asking you to betray him, I should've just asked him myself."

Wilson nodded and watched her walk out into the hallway. He sighed and leaned up against his desk again. He didn't want to risk walking out while she was still within talking distance of him. He knew that she didn't believe him but at least his answer got her to leave him alone he didn't want to give her any reason to rethink that decision. He still didn't get why House just didn't let the social worker take her. He said it himself that he didn't want her why would he care what happened to her. He had to know there was a chance of someone finding out about it especially if he sent them right to her. It didn't make sense. Wilson was jerked from his thoughts by his phone ringing. He knew it was House calling to rush him again. He picked up the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"I'm leaving now meet me out in the hall."

He hung up the phone and walked out into the hallway. House walked out of his office and over to him as he was locking his office door.

"You need to be more careful." Wilson said looking over at him.

"I'm always careful." House said sarcastically.

"Cameron just came and asked me if Kenna was yours." He said as he began walking towards the elevators.

"What did you say?" House asked worriedly.

"No and that you was just looking after her until Social services can find her a home but I don't think she believed me."

"Who cares what she believes? As long as she doesn't have any proof I have nothing to worry about." House said pressing the elevator button to go down.

"Why didn't you just let the social worker take her?" Wilson asked as him and House both stepped onto the elevator.

"You were the last person I thought would be asking me that. I thought you were all about compassion and caring." House said sarcastically.

"Yeah but your not." Wilson said looking over at him.

House just looked at him and shrugged. Once the elevator doors opened they both stepped out into the hall way and began walking towards the parking lot.

"So maybe there is a reason." House said finally.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodnight

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:**_ I was going to wait to post this until later but I thought the way it ended was perfect so here it is. Let me know what you think. All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks. _

_Credit: Sweet Ashkally, aka Ashley aka my cousin (Man that's a lot of aka's lol) She is my new beta reader for this fic so thank her for all the typo's she's corrected to make it easier for you guys to understand what I was trying to type the first time around. Anyways she's the best and I love her bunches. _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Six: Goodnight **

Kenna sat on the couch staring mindlessly at the TV screen. She didn't have it on but it was something to stare at other then the blank walls and the over sized piano in the corner of the room. She made spaghetti for supper and left the left over's on the stove for House to eat when he got home. She ate some but not much. She began feeling sick after the first few bites so she threw the rest away and washed her plate. She was wearing the black cotton pajama pants and the white tank top she bought at the store along with a pair of white footies. The tank top was a little tighter then she thought it would be and it showed a little bit of her stomach but they were comfortable. She sighed and grabbed the book bag from beside the couch. She took out the sketch book and a pencil then laid the book bag on the floor in front of her. She crossed her legs and laid the sketch book on her lap then began drawing on the first page.

Her mom always encouraged her to draw and write especially when they were going through a rough time. She would write poems or short stories that would free her from reality for that short time and sometimes it would help some. Even drawing helped her escape from reality when it became too hard for her to deal with. Most of the time she would draw or write something that reflected what she was going through or how she was feeling at the time but she wasn't sure how any of it would help her through this. She sighed and began to draw the first image that came to her.

* * *

_Kenna sat at her desk in her room drawing a picture of a beautiful waterfall she seen while she was on a school field trip. Her mom and step dad were down stairs arguing again which recently seemed to be happening every night. It was always over little things too, like the food not being just the way he wanted or the tie he wanted to wear not being washed, or even wither she got the mail when she got home or waited till later on that day. He was getting more and more controlling and aggressive since he started drinking. Kenna hated it but her mom would always tell her that he just had a bad day at work. He would yell at her when her mom wasn't around but he knew better then to come at her while her mom was home. The last time he tried she threatened to call the cops and divorce him, apart of her wished he had come after her that way her mom wouldn't have to live through the hell he put her through. Kenna jumped when she heard the front door slam shut. Kenna stood up and walked over to the bedroom window._

_She seen her step dad stomping towards his car in the drive way. She sighed as she shook her head. She grabbed her sketch book and the pencil she was using then climbed on her bed. It was a lot more comfortable then the wooden chair she was sitting on at her desk but it was also harder to draw without a table. She sighed and grabbed her two pillow's hoping they would be tall enough to bring the sketch pad closer to her face so she could see better. The sketch pad it's self was thick enough and had thick cardboard so it was hard enough all on its own. After a few minutes her mom lightly knocked on her bedroom door. _

"_Come in…" She called out without looking up from the pad. _

_The door opened and her mom slowly walked into the room. Kenna looked up at her and gave her a slight smile. She smiled back and walked over to her bed. Her eyes were red from where she'd been crying but even with evidence her mom would never admit she'd been crying especially to her. She was proud and stubborn. She felt like if she let her daughter know that something was really wrong she would be failing her in some way. Stacey kissed her on her forehead then laid down on the bed behind her. She propped her self up on her elbow and looked down at the piece of paper she'd been drawing on for nearly an hour. _

"_That's really beautiful sweetie." Her mom said smiling. _

"_Thanks." Kenna smiled at her but her smile quickly faded. "Mom, why don't we just leave? Right now! We can pack a couple of bags and be gone before he ever gets home. He would never be able to find us." _

"_Oh honey, he just had a bad day at work. You shouldn't worry about it." Stacey said rubbing her back with her other hand. _

"_With all the bad days he has you would think he'd quit." Kenna said sarcastically. _

_Her mom laughed a bit and nodded her head. "Yeah, but you know him. He's too proud to admit he failed. Things will get better you'll see."_

"_Mom, things never get better. They only get worse..." Kenna said with tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Sweetie, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to us. If things get any worse we'll leave." Stacey said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Kenna._

_Kenna looked over at her with a faint smile. "Promise?" _

"_I promise." Stacey said brushing her bangs out of her face. _

_She kissed her cheek and laid her forehead against hers. A few tears slowly streamed down Kenna's face but she refused to let anymore fall. She brushed them off her cheeks and looked down at her sketch pad. _

"_I want to live in a place like that one day. Have a wooden cabin somewhere in the woods, a dog or two. We wouldn't have to worry about neighbors complaining about the noise." _

_Stacey smiled. "We will one day…"_

* * *

Kenna turned around and looked at the front door when she heard voices coming from the hall way. She tensed up when she heard the lock turn and the door open. She sighed in relief when she saw House and Wilson walk into the apartment. House shut the door behind him and looked over at her. She stared at him for a few moments before she turned back around and looked down at her sketch pad.

"There's food on the stove if you're hungry." She said as she began to draw again.

"You cooked?" House asked lowering his eye brows.

"Yeah…" Kenna said not bothering to look back at him.

"You actually had food to cook?" Wilson asked the shock apparent in his voice.

House looked over at him and shrugged. He looked just as shocked as Wilson sounded. They both narrowed their eyes and walked into the kitchen leaving Kenna alone in the living room. House lifted the lid up and laid it on the counter beside the stove. They were both surprised at how good it looked and smelled. They were even more surprised that she was actually able to cook it. House opened up the cabinets and looked at all the food.

"I'm almost positive that wasn't there when I left this morning." He said pointing at the food.

Wilson shrugged. "Maybe she went grocery shopping?" Wilson said walking over to the other side of the kitchen to get some bowls and forks. "Good thing she did or she would have starved staying here."

Wilson walked back over to House and handed him one of the bowls with the fork already laid in it. House narrowed his eyes and put the bowl down on the counter. He used the spoon to put some in his bowl then handed the spoon to Wilson. He carried the bowl a few steps then sat it back down on the counter. He put his cane up against the cabinets before he lifted his self up onto the counter. He picked the bowl up and took a bite. After a few moments he nodded and began to eating. Wilson did the same. After they were both finished Wilson put both their bowls in the sink and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He handed one to House before opening his.

"You need to explain to her what's going to happen." Wilson said after a long moment of silence.

"She knows and she's fine with it." House said taking a drink of his beer.

"I doubt that." Wilson said looking over at him. "She just lost her mother House, on top of that she found out that her father doesn't want her. I'm pretty sure she is no where near being fine."

"I am…" Kenna said from the door way. Wilson and House both looked over at her. "I'm fine with what ever happens to me after I leave here and anything that happens between now and then….My mom's dead…No amount of explaining or talking or nice words is going to bring her back. Nothing that happens to me can be worse than losing her…" Kenna looked down at the floor for a moment before turning around and walking back into the living room.

House and Wilson looked at each other for a moment before looking down at the floor. Neither one of them even noticed that she was there before she spoke. They were both too busy talking about her to notice she was standing five feet away from them. House knew the feeling all to well. He was feeling the same way only he had his friends, even if he would never talk to them about it at least they were there. Kenna didn't have anybody that she could count on even if she didn't want them to be. Knowing someone is there for you helps a lot more than knowing you don't have anybody. House looked over at Wilson for a brief moment before setting his beer down on the counter. Wilson gave him a faint smile and dumped his beer in the sink then threw the can away he walked over and put his hand on House's shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning…" Wilson said with a faint smile.

House nodded. "Bright and late…" He said without his usual sarcastic tone.

Wilson smiled and walked out into the living room. Kenna was sitting on the couch drawing like nothing had happened; which scared him more then her screaming and sobbing would. She had been through so much over the past few days that she was closing her self off to keep from getting hurt anymore. He recognized it because he seen House go through the same thing after Stacey broke up with him. He acted like nothing had changed, and everything was alright but it wasn't hard to see through the mask that was until his mask became who he was. Now the same thing was happening to Kenna and unless there was some miracle that gave her a reason not to lose hope she would end up just like House, scared to feel anything at all.

"Kenna…" Wilson said, not sure what else to say.

She looked up at him and slowly nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said with a sigh.

He walked out into the hall and shut the door behind him hoping he just didn't make the same mistake he did with House. Kenna sighed and looked down at the picture she'd been drawing for the last hour. It was finally starting to look the way she wanted it to, but there was still a lot of work before it would be finished. A few minutes after Wilson left House walked into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch. She shifted her eyes towards him for a brief moment but didn't say anything. She looked back at her sketch pad and started drawing again figuring the only reason he walked in there was because his leg was beginning to get tired or he was tired of standing in the kitchen. She could tell he was staring at her but she just ignored it. After a few minutes it finally began to annoy her.

"What?" She asked sounding a bit angrier then she intended.

"How'd you like Cameron?" House asked like nothing had happened.

"I didn't." Kenna said as she closed her sketch pad.

"Why not? She's nice…caring…"

"And nosey…" Kenna added looking over at him.

House nodded. "I thought I covered that with caring."

Kenna slightly smiled. "So you sent her to shrink me?"

House looked over her and shook his head. "No if I wanted that I would've sent Wilson."

"So why did you send her?" She asked curiously.

House thought for a moment. "She has a huge crush on me!" House said mocking a high school girl.

Kenna smiled. "Should I be looking for a wedding gift?"

"No, she's so not my type." He said in the same voice he did before.

Kenna giggled and shook her head. House slightly smiled and stood up from the couch. He grabbed his cane and looked down at Kenna.

"I'm going to bed I have to go to work sometime before twelve." House said before walking into the hall way. He stopped and turned around. "Goodnight."

Kenna nodded. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7: The funeral

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Seven: The funeral**

The slow melody from the organ echoed through out the church. Kenna sat in the front row staring at the coffin a few feet from her. House and Wilson both sat on each side of her along with Cuddy, Cameron, and Chase beside them. Forman was sitting somewhere near the back along with other friends of Stacey's. Kenna didn't recognize most of the people there but then again she never met any of her mom's friends from New Jersey accept for Cuddy. She looked familiar but Kenna wasn't sure where she saw her before. Kenna closed her eyes when the priest began reading passages from the bible.

A small stream of tears streamed down her face. She lowered her head but didn't open her eyes.  
She couldn't stand seeing the coffin knowing her mom's body was inside. This was it, the full reality of what was going on and what was going to happen to her finally set in. Everything before then seemed like a bad dream that she just couldn't wake up from but now it was real. She had to say goodbye to the only person who ever really cared about her. The only person who ever wanted her around. She was all alone; the only person she could ever count on was getting buried today.

House looked over at Kenna for a brief moment before looking back up at the coffin in the front of the room. He blocked out anything the priest was saying knowing that all of it was a lie. There was no life after death, there was just death. He stopped himself from saying anything out of respect for Kenna. The least he could do was let her get through the day without any snide remarks or sarcastic comments. House sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew nothing he did was going to make her feel better but at least she would know she wasn't completely alone. Wilson looked over at him and gave him a slight nod. Wilson put his hand on her other shoulder and looked back up at the front of the church.

A small sob escaped Kenna's lips as her body trembled beneath House's and Wilson's touch. Kenna opened her eyes and looked up at the front of the church. Her bottom lip was trembling as she stared at the coffin. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She felt like running away from everything, running so fast and so far the nothing else would matter other then where she needed up but she knew that running wasn't going to bring her mother back, nothing was.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil"


	8. Chapter 8: A shoulder to cry on

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:** _This is the chapter you've all been waiting for I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. _

**Warning:** _Rating for this chapter has went up to M if you are offended by self mutilation then do not read the passage between the lines in this chapter. I sectioned it off so people who would be offended by it wouldn't have to read it. It is also marked by another rating change warning._

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Eight: A shoulder to cry on**

Kenna laid on the bathroom floor staring up at the ceiling. Wilson and House was sitting out in the living room drinking beer and talking like nothing had happened, like her whole world hadn't been destroyed. She spent most of the day at some restraint standing around and listening to people talk about her mom reminding her every second of who she lost and that no matter how hard she fought or how strong she was nothing was going to change. She had to live this life despite how she felt or what she wanted. God left her behind along time ago she just didn't notice until he took the only reason she had for living. She slowly stood up from the bathroom floor and took two more of House's vicodin.

This time it wasn't for physical pain but to dull the emotion pain that was swallowing her whole. She felt like she was drowning and the more she fought to get a single breath of fresh air the more someone was standing above her holding her under. Everything seemed horrible anymore even the things she once thought was fun seemed like the worse thing in the world to her. All the joy and happiness in her life was taken away by one single moment. It's was amazing how one single event could turn someone's life upside down in a matter of a second. She hadn't even had the chance to fully comprehend everything that was going on before she was thrown in to a house with some guy that was supposeably her father and then found out that he didn't want her around; no one did…

* * *

**Rating change: M**

She put the bottle in the medicine cabinet when she did she saw the pack of razor blades sitting on the shelf. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at the sink for a long time trying to fight what was going through her head. She was tired of constantly fighting her self. It was an endless fight that even she knew she couldn't win. She grabbed one of the razor blades and shut the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a rag from the closet and sat back down on the floor. She took the small thin cardboard off the blade and stared at it for at least five minutes. Tears whelmed up in her eyes when she thought about what she was about to do. It scared her and even more if showed how low she'd gotten, how mixed up her mind was. She looked down at her wrist for a few seconds before she took the blade and slid it across sideways.

She didn't want to kill herself she just wanted her mind to pick up on a different kind of pain other then her emotional pain. She watched the blood run down her arm for a few seconds before she dropped the razor blade one the floor and grabbed the rag. She pressed in against her arm and began sobbing.

* * *

She leaned into the cabinet beneath the sink and lifted her knees to her chest. She held the rag on her arm with one hand and put the other one her forehead. She sobbed uncontrollably not because of the pain. She actually didn't feel it in the slightest bit. She was crying for all that she had lost. Her mom, her stability, her voice, everything gone with a single second, and she didn't even have a single person to blame. The other driver had no control over what happened but how do you call something an accident when it stole the only light you had in your life.

House and Wilson sat in the living room drinking their beers in silence. They only said a few words to each other since they left the restraint earlier the evening. Kenna went straight to the bathroom when they got home and hadn't come out since. They both decided it was best to leave her alone for a while but it'd been over an hour. They knew they shouldn't give her a time limit but the more they waited the more they began to worry about what she was doing. They heard movement every few minutes so they knew she hadn't tried to kill herself or anything drastic like that but she had to be doing something. Wilson didn't like the idea of letting her have time alone but cornering her to try to get her to talk wasn't going to help her anymore then saying everything would be alright.

In fact they didn't know how to help her. She'd been through something neither of them had and never would. They couldn't help her with a few nice words and a pat on the back. She needed some serious help that neither of them could give her. She needed to see a psychiatrist so she could talk openly with them and they could help her adjust. Wilson shook his head at how weird it sounded even to him. How could he expect her to adjust to something so horrible that he couldn't even handle at his age? She needed something stable that she could hold on to and if House tried at all he could help her but he could barley help his self much less another human being. There was something that made him want to keep her he just wasn't sure what or why. He was giving her up so it wasn't love but it was something. Wilson sighed and took another sip of his beer then sat it down on the coffee table.

"What's the reason?" Wilson asked looking over at House.

"What?" House asked confused.

"The reason for not sending her to foster care; you said there was one, what is it?"

House shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You do…" Wilson said knowing he did.

House sighed. "Maybe."

They both turned their heads and looked down the hall when they heard the bathroom door open. Kenna walked down the hall and grabbed her hoody from her book bag and quickly put it on so they wouldn't see the cut on her wrist. She had on a pair of pink pajama short and a tank top with thick straps. She grabbed her sketch book and a pencil and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table across from House and Wilson. They both stared at her trying to find something to say but all they were coming up with is blanks Kenna ignored their stares and began working on the same drawing she was the day before. She finally got tired of their stares and looked up at them.

"I'm fine!" She snapped looking back down at her sketch book.

"Yeah we can tell." House said sarcastically.

"Then stop looking at me like I killed your cat." Kenna said without looking up.

She grabbed the color pencils and pencil sharpener from her book bag and laid them on the coffee table. After a few touch ups she began coloring on the picture she worked for two days drawing. She kept her arms in front of the pad to keep House and Wilson from seeing what was on the page. She hated that they were around. She wished they would both go see a movie or something and leave her alone. House continued to stare at her despite her attempts to get him to stop. He leaned back against the couch and looked over at Wilson.

"Are you cold?" House asked curiously.

Wilson narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No…why?"

Kenna sighed and grabbed everything she was using from the coffee table. "I'm going in the bathroom since neither of you can seem to leave me alone."

She walked back down the hall and practically slammed the bathroom door shut. Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wanted to understand why House was doing what he was doing but he was making it extremely difficult. He was beginning to believe that House was just doing this to torture the poor girl as if she hadn't had enough to deal with. Wilson sighed and looked over at House waiting for him to burst out into some insane explanation that made sense in a way but he didn't say anything. He just sat there staring out into nothing.

"Are you trying to push that girl over the edge?" Wilson asked obviously annoyed.

"Yeah; all the psychologist is talking about the growing number of suicides because of someone asking someone else if they were cold." House said sarcastically.

"I don't mean that! Every since she got here it's been one sarcastic remark after another. You could at least just leave her alone until they find her a home but you're not happy unless you're as cruel to everyone around you as you can possibly be." Wilson said almost yelling. "If you were going to put her through this you should've just sent her into foster care." Wilson stood up and walked over to the other side of them room.

House just sat there and listened to him until he ran out of breath. "I don't get it first you want me to help her now you just want me to leave her alone. Make up your mind or shut up." House stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get him another beer.

"I want you to stop torturing that girl in there! She just lost her mother House and you're too busy worrying about yourself to realize everything you say kills her more inside! She's thirteen and she's been through more then both of us had our entire life but yet your life is some how worse therefore she doesn't deserve to have help. She doesn't deserve to actually have someone care about her!" Wilson's face was beginning to turn red from the anger.

House turned around and glared at him. "What do you want me to do buy her a puppy?! Nothing I do or say is going to change what happened. I can't bring her mother back!"

"You can stop treating her like everything is her fault! She is your daughter House! You don't need a DNA test to prove that!" Wilson grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment slamming the door shut behind him.

House sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He didn't understand why Wilson was so obsessed with sending Kenna into foster care. He thought he would be against it but he was all for it like foster care was flawless and kids didn't slip through the cracks all the time. He couldn't stand the thought of her being one of those kids. Stacey asked him to take care of her and he was until someone else who was better at this then he was could take over. He knew she had to hear the entire argument which was great for a kid that just got home from her mothers funeral an hour earlier. Hearing why her presence is wrong in every way yelled out so everyone in the building could hear. He grabbed his cane and slowly stood up. He walked down the hall and lightly tapped on the door.

"Go away!" She said firmly.

"Can I come in?" House asked anyways.

"Why not?" She said sarcastically.

House slowly opened the door and walked inside then shut the door behind him. Kenna was sitting on the floor near the bathroom sink still coloring the picture. House leaned up against the wall and slowly and carefully slid down it and sat down next to her. He wasn't sure how he was going to get back up He hadn't thought that far ahead before he sat down. He looked over at the picture she was working on this time she didn't even bother to hide it. The picture was of Stacey, it looked exactly like her. She even had the crucifix around her neck. Around her was a ring that she'd been coloring bright yellow.

"That's really good." House said softly.

"Thanks." Kenna said looking down at the picture.

House looked and seen the charm bracelet around her wrist. In fact he hadn't seen her without it. He sighed and laid his cane down on the floor beside him then looked back over at her. She was staring at the picture like in some way it was bringing her closer to her mom but he knew it was because she was scared she wouldn't be able to remember her face one day. She was memorizing every detail so that it would always be with her.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" he asked knowing it was probably from her mom.

"My mom bought it for me…she's given me a charm each year on my birthday…I guess I'm not getting one this year." She said laying the sketch pad on the counter beside the sink. "The thought of someone being in heaven is supposed to be comforting…it's suppose to let you know that even though their not with you physically their still there but I've thought about it and thought about it and thought about it….and it pisses me off…I'm not ready to let her go."

Tears whelmed up in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks. House wasn't sure what to say so he didn't say anything he just sat there listening to her. It was actually the first time he listened to her since she got there. Hearing and listening were to different things and it took him this long to realize that. Hearing means you know what they said but there's no emotional attachment. It's just another meaningless conversation but listening means that you hang on their every word knowing what they were feeling just by the sound of their voice and the way they said it. Something Stacey tried so hard to get him to understand so many times but she could never find the words to explain it and she could never make him understand it either. It was one of the reasons they broke up and the reason that kept them apart.

"How can I be comforted by heaven when it means that someone took my mom away from me? I have no one left…how is that anyway comforting?"

Kenna let out a small sob and buried her face in her hands. House put his hands on her shoulder and for a brief moment the whole room was silent until more sobs began to escape. She slowly leaned into House and buried her face in his shoulder. For the longest time House just sat there not sure what to do. He was never the person someone went to when they were upset because chances were he would just upset them more. House slowly put his arm around her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He slowly rubbed her shoulder with his hand letting her cry on his shoulder. It was the first time he allowed anyone to even come close. Every time they were upset he would push them off on someone else Kenna didn't have anyone else…all she had was him.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Home

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:**_ Sorry if there are some mistakes I was in a rush to get this posted because I won't be able to write for a few days I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!_

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter nine: Broken home**

Kenna fell asleep on the couch bundled up in a ball with the covers pulled tightly around her. House sat on the chair staring at her trying to make sense of everything. He didn't know what made him go in that bathroom or sit on the floor with her in fact he could come up with millions of reasons why he shouldn't have but he couldn't come up with one that explained why he did it. He tried to ignore it but apart of him wanted her to stay with him. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't even understand it. He thought that he wouldn't want her around and that they'd both be better off if she was adopted but after the last couple of day apart of him didn't want to give her up, a big part of him. He sighed and looked up at the clock. It was almost one in the morning and he still had to go to work in the morning. He stood up and looked down at Kenna.

"Goodnight Kid…" He said with a faint smile.

He slowly maid his way back to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. For the first time he didn't have to fight to get to sleep and for the first time in weeks he didn't wake up in the middle of the night due to his leg. Kenna woke up the next morning hearing someone beating on the front door. She groaned and slowly sat up on the couch. She turned around and looked at the door when who ever was on the other side knocked on the door even louder.

"Who is it?" Kenna yelled back at them groggily.

"Child services let us in!" The woman on the other side said.

"Hold on!" Kenna yelled back at her.

"Now!" The woman said this time sounding pissed.

"I said hold on a damn minute!" She snapped at her before making her way down the hall into House's bedroom.

"Who is it?" House asked already sitting up in his bed.

"Child services…I guess I should start packing their probably here to get me…"

She tried to hide how upset she was but it bleed through into her voice. She didn't want to leave for the first time last night she felt like she wasn't completely alone but after she walked out that door with them she would be wither she wanted to be or not. She wouldn't have a choice what happened to her everything would be decided for her like she was incapable of deciding what was best for her. House grabbed his cane and slowly stood up. He sighed and put his hand on her back but for only a brief moment.

"You're not going anywhere." House said before he began walking into the living room.

Kenna smiled brightly and looked back at him. She hadn't been anywhere close to being happy since her mom died but hearing that he wanted her made her feel like there was hope for her, like she wasn't completely lost. She felt like jumping up and down screaming happily but she was too eager to see what he was going to say to the grumpy old woman outside. She walked to the end of the hallway and stood in the door way. House opened the door but before he could say anything the woman along with two cops pushed their way past him.

"Make your self at home." House said sarcastically.

He shut the door and walked over to where he was standing in front of them. All three of them stared at him like he was a murderer or something. He figured it was just because they thought he was a dead beat dad but once he told them he wanted her to stay with him it wouldn't matter what they thought because he would never have to deal with them again.

"Where is she?" The woman asked looking down at her clip board.

House pointed behind him at the hall way without looking back. Kenna walked a couple steps out of the hallway and turned towards them. She had her arm crossed across her chest but she didn't look mad or upset in the slightest.

"Are you ready?" The woman said looking at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kenna said.

House nodded and looked at the woman. "She's right; I want her to stay with me." He said putting most of his weight on his cane.

"Do you have a room for her?" She asked nodding towards the blankets and pillows on the couch.

"No but she'll have her own room soon. I'm a doctor remember. We make a lot of money." House said matter-of-factly

"I'm going to be honest with you doctor House." The woman said crossing her arms across her chest. "You don't have room for her now, you're a doctor so you work long hours, you have to take pain killers to function, and you've had more lawsuit filed against you then any other doctor in the state. I don't see how you are fit in anyway to raise a child. I am sorry but until you can prove other wise Kenna must come with me."

"You can't take her!" House said blocking their path to Kenna.

"I want to stay here! You can't force me to leave with you!" Kenna yelled from behind him.

"Yes we can and we will! Your step father had agreed to take care of you from now on. Dr. House it would be smart for you to step out of the way or you will be arrested."

"NO! We spent the last year running from him I am not going back there!" Kenna yelled.

"We are well aware of why you left and we are also aware that Mr. Tritter is a cop and that he is a respected man of the community there is no reason why he can't care for you."

"He's respected because if you don't he'll make your life as miserable as possible! You can't force me to go back there!" Kenna screamed as loud as she could as tears formed in her eyes.

"You're not taking her!" House said angrily.

The woman nodded and one of the police officers walked towards Kenna. House punched him the moment he tried to walk past him. The other cop tackled House and forced him down to the floor with his bummed leg he couldn't fight back. The other cop walked over to Kenna and grabbed her arm. Kenna jerked her arm away and tried to run to the back of the house but the cop wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kenna screamed and kicked as he carried her back into the living room. Her face was covered with tears. She saw what the other cop arresting House which made things worse. Kenna used her nails to claw the cops arm as hard as she could to the point where she drew blood. The moment he let go of her she tried to run again but the other cop stepped in front of her. House couldn't move from where he was. He was on his stomach with his hands cuffed behind his back all he could do was watch.

The moment the other cop grabbed her she kicked him as hard as she could in his shin. He knelt down and grabbed his leg back didn't let go of her. She lifted her arm and bit his knuckles as hard as she could and forced him to let go. She ran down the hall but the cop she clawed chased after her and grabbed her before she could lock her self in the bathroom. He pushed her against the hall and put the hand cuffs on her as tight as he could. By the time he got her cuffed the other cop was back there to help. They both grabbed an arm and practically carried her into the living room. Kenna was crying so hard she could barley breath and she began to gag but she still kicked and screamed. Once they got her in the living room one of them walked over and pulled House to his feet.

"It's ok Ken, I'll get you back no matter what." House said with tears in his eyes.

Kenna slowly nodded. "Alright daddy…" The cop started leading House out the front door. "I LOVE YOU DADDY!" Kenna screamed as loud as she could still struggling to get away from the cop.

House didn't have the time to respond before the cop lead him out of the main door. Kenna fell down sobbing but this time she didn't try to run. The child services worked walked over and looked down at Kenna.

"Follow me to the office her step father is waiting to meet us there."

"She should be charged with assault on a police officer." The cop said glaring down at her.

"Do you really want to admit that you and another full grown male got beat up by a thirteen year old girl?" The social worked asked. "Didn't think so…" She said without waiting for an answer.

The cop grabbed Kenna's arm and forced her to her feet. He led her outside and put her in the back of his patrol car. House was already gone…


	10. Chapter 10: The Fight Begins

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:** _This chapter is short because it's been such a long time since I updated due to things going on in my life. Sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to make sure you guys didn't lose interest in reading this so I need a lot of reviews to let me know wither I should continue writing or not. _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Ten: The Fight Begins **

Kenna had lost feeling in her hands a while ago. She wasn't sure how long it had been minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like years to her. Nothing was ever going to be alright but yet she didn't feel anything. No sadness, or anger, or even pain. Everything was numb including her heart and mind. They were both telling her she should be feeling all those things and so much more but none of it was getting through. Her body and head ached with every movement but not even that seemed to bother her. She'd been through so much she detached her self from everyone and everything around her anything that could possibly cause her any more pain didn't effect her anymore. She was numb...

They pulled up in front of a large brick building. It was at least three maybe four stories tall. She saw him standing by his car smiling like he won a million dollar prize. To everyone around he would look like the concerned step father that tried to save her from an unstable mother but she knew the truth. She lived through it all but something told her she wasn't going to be living for too much longer. She knew he wouldn't kill her but he would make her as miserable as possible until she killed herself. She had the advantage over him at least just this once. She didn't feel anything and there was nothing him or anyone else could do that would change that. It always pissed him off that she was the one person he couldn't control. She always fought back, against his rules, against his drunken fits, against his punishments. Everything he did she fought no matter how big or small it was and it pissed him off. This was payback, for everything she had done from the day she was born until the day they left.

The social worker pulled up directly behind them, smiling just like him. She didn't enjoy helping children she enjoyed doing the worst thing possible to them by ripping them away from the one chance they had at a decent and happy life. This was her punishment for living, for not dieing with her mother when she should have. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. If she couldn't live with the one person who wanted her because in some form he cared about her then she wouldn't be living with anyone else for too long. The cop in the front seat opened his door and got out of the car. He shut his door only to open hers two seconds later. She put both legs out and slowly stood up out of the car. She took a couple steps to the side so the cop was able to shut the door. The cop unhooked the hand cuffs but made sure he had a tight grip on her arm.

She rubbed her wrist to try to get the feeling back to them. They finally began getting the color back to them but her wrist stayed a violet purple. They were bruised from the hand cuffs. Her hand was still wrapped up in gauze from the incident in the hospital and she was still wearing her hoody to cover the cut on her arm. She looked over at the cop; it was the one she scratched. His name tag said T. Anderson in black bold letters.

"I'm sorry I hurt you officer Anderson…tell the other officer I said I'm sorry for hurting him too…Nothing personal, you were trying to take me away from my dad you know…" Her words sounded sympathetic until the ending then they were cold and emotionless.

Anderson nodded and walked her over to the social worker. Michael Tritter walked over from his car and looked down at Kenna he looked relieved to see her but Kenna could see the coldness in his eyes. He may have been able to fool the social worker but she was smart enough to see through his lies. He put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and glared at him. She glared at the social worker before walking over to Michael's car and getting in the back seat. There was no way in hell she was getting in the front with him. Michael looked back at the social worker and faintly smiled.

"Her mother turned her against me along time ago; hopefully I can prove to her I'm not the guy she thinks I am…When can I take her home? I would like to get her away from this poison as soon as possible."

"I can have all the paper work written up in three days. Two if I rush it." She said with a happy smile.

"Call me when you do." Michael said handing her his card.

He smiled at her then headed towards the car. He seemed more confident then usual then again it wasn't everyday he was able to own another human being. He got in the car and slammed his car door shut. He smirked at Kenna in the rearview mirror before he started the car and began to drive. She wanted to jump out of the back but knew it would only be a matter of time before someone found her. The only way she would be sure she would never have to go back to him is if one of them were dead.

**

* * *

**House stared up at the pale grey ceiling on the holding cell in the police station. His chest felt like it was going to cave in on it's self, his back felt like he was laying on a bed of nails, and his leg felt like someone had beat it with a hammer for the last hour. But the worst pain of all wasn't physical it was emotional. They took Kenna away from him and there was nothing he could do. She fought them with every once of strength she had in her and all he could do was punch one of the cops. He failed her just like he failed Stacey a long time ago. He let her leave because he didn't want to admit he needed her and now he couldn't even keep his daughter from getting taken away from him. He heard the metal door slam from down the hall. He could hear the loud thuds from the guard coming down the hall and the light foot steps of someone else.

He sat up knowing it was Cuddy, he called her knowing that Wilson was probably not the best choice considering the fight they had last night. It took the whole fifteen minutes just to explain to her why he was in jail. He left out the part that Kenna was his daughter the less he talked about her the better off he was emotionally. He was shocked it was Wilson standing on the other side of the bars instead of Cuddy.

"You hit…a cop?" Wilson asked like he hoped it was a lie but the look on his face showed that he knew it wasn't.

"Yeah…" House said slowly standing up.

House slowly walked over to the bars and grabbed on to keep his self from hitting the floor the cops that arrested him didn't bother to grab his cane so he had to go without it. At least until he got home. House let go of the bars just long enough for the guard to open the door. Wilson walked in and put his arm around him to help support some of his weight. House looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. He figured Wilson would push him down or yell at him after the fight they had but he was acting like nothing happened. House slowly put his arm around Wilson's shoulders and they both walked out into the hall. They walked out towards the front gate being led by the guard.

"So why did you hit him?" Wilson asked low enough so that only House could hear.

"They took my daughter…" House said simply wincing through the pain.

"Your daughter?" Wilson asked surprised. "So I guess this means you want her back."

"No I just hit the cop because I thought it would make me look cool." House said sarcastically. "Of course I want her back!"

Wilson smiled and looked down towards the end of the hall. "Need help?"

House smiled and nodded. "How fast do you think we can move all my stuff?"

Wilson smiled but didn't answer his question. He was too busy thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days and how even though House would never admit it he changed.


	11. Chapter 11: Everything changed

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:**_ Is anyone else mad about how the season ended? I loved the episode but the ending is torture especially since we have to wait for what is going to seem like forever before we get to see the next episode. I even cried when Amber died and when she told House to get off the bus. I didn't even like her! Anyways this is a very very short chapter I was planning on making it a lot longer but I'm sick. I've been sick for the last few days and I'm not getting any better just worse…so I thought I would post at least one chapter before I get to sick to write. Hopefully I'll get better soon, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I love knowing that you guys are enjoying this as much as I like reading it. _

_Jerrysaries328__- I know I said I would let you beta read and I still am but I wanted to get this posted just in case I get sicker. Sorry._

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Eleven: Everything changed. **

House laid on his couch drinking a glass of scotch and reading over the news paper trying to find something big enough for him and Kenna. Everything he found was either to cheap to be any good or was two floors. He glanced up at Wilson as he walked in from the kitchen. Wilson shook his head when he saw that House was drinking. He took two vicodin before they even left the police station parking lot and now he was downing glasses of scotch. He didn't understand House's logic and he stopped trying to a long time ago but this seemed a little out of line even for him. He talked non-stop about getting Kenna back but he wasn't making any attempt to change his actions. Just because he got a place big enough for Kenna to have her own room didn't mean that social services were going to hand her back over to him.

He had to prove he was fit to take care of her and provide a stable and safe environment for her. Drinking and popping pain killers every five minutes wasn't going to convince anyone. Wilson sighed as he wrapped a small hand towel around an ice pack and laid it across his thigh. He walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. House sat his glass of scotch on the table and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Every muscle in his body ached from being thrown on the floor and trampled on by the cop who arrested him. He still couldn't get the images of Kenna screaming and fighting out of his head. She did everything she could to keep them from taking her and she ended up getting taken away anyways because he made the mistake of calling them when he first found out about her. He needed to make this right, for her, for him, and for Stacey. House read a few more ads from the paper.

"Two bed, one bath, needs repairs, four hundred a month sounds really promising doesn't it?" House said sarcastically tossing the paper down on the coffee table.

"Don't give up, there has to be something in there that's big enough for you and her…and one that's not falling apart." Wilson said looking over at House.

House shrugged laying his head on the arm of the couch trying to fight threw the sharp pains that were surging through his body. "I've read all of them, most of them are up stairs apartments, or two story house's the rest needs repairs or there in bad neighborhoods."

"We'll find something…why did you ask me if I was cold last night?" Wilson asked curiously.

House shrugged. "A hunch." House said simply

Wilson sighed. "On what?"

"Do you think I have a chance?" House said taking another long drink of his scotch.

"A chance at what?" Wilson asked narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Getting her back…" House asked looking over at Wilson.

"We'll get her back House." Wilson said without the slightest doubt that it was true. House did some insane things sometimes, and he made a lot of mistakes over and over again but this was different. Despite him being drunk and high off of his vicodin you could still tell he cared about her. More then even he thought was possible. House was his best friend but sometimes he thought he was incapable of caring about anyone more then he cared about himself or his vicodin but Kenna…changed everything. "We'll get you a house big enough for both of you and we'll fight until we do get her back."

"We need to hurry….the hunch I had…was a little more then just a hunch…I think she's cutting her self…" House said with a sigh.

"What?" Wilson asked surprised and most of all worried.

"I saw a bandage on her arm before she put the hoody on…if it was an accident she wouldn't want to hide it; if she was cold she would have put on a pair of pants." House said looking over at Wilson hoping he had something to say that would make him doubt himself but Wilson just stared at him shocked and even more apparent worried. After a long moment of silence House sighed and shook his head. He took the last drink of scotch from the glass and sat it down on the table then stared down at his hands. "Maybe she's better off…"

"House…"

"No…" House said shaking his head knowing the next words that he was going to say was that it wasn't his fault and he wasn't in the mood to hear a pick me up lecture from him or anybody else for that matter all of this was his fault and this time he didn't know how to solve the puzzle and fix the problem.


	12. Chapter 12: Falling

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note: **_I'm feeling a bit better so here's a short update. Hopefully I'll feel well enough to write a lot more next time but until then enjoy._

**Credit: **_Jerrysaries328__ beta read for me. I think she did a great job. Thank you! :) _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter twelve: Falling**

House stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do. Without a doubt, he had to Kenna back; he promised her he would and despite feeling sorry for himself, he wasn't ready to give up. Not by a long shot. He had to find a way to fix all the problems Social Services had listed as soon as possible. He'd thought of all the things the social worker had listed and all of them but one was easy to fix: his drug use. It wasn't a problem, it was a solution to a problem. He sighed when he heard a slight knock on the door. It was light and if they hadn't been sitting in the living room he would've never heard it. Wilson stood up and walked over to the door, knowing House was incapable of doing so. Whether it was because of the pain he was in or the amount of liquor and Vicodin he had consumed, he wouldn't be able to walk five feet, much less to the door and back.

Wilson opened the door and without saying a word he stepped over to the side and held the door open wide enough for the visitors to walk in. Cuddy smiled at Wilson as she walked into House's apartment. She was still dressed like she had just come from work even though it was almost midnight. She looked slightly tired but if House hadn't known her so well, he'd never have been able to tell. She acted like her typical self, in control and in charge, and seemed happy which with their current situation. That was a bit weird. Cuddy was usually sympathetic with everyone, even House. She walked over and sat down in the chair across from the couch without saying a word to either of them. House lifted his head up from the back of the couch and narrowed his eyes. He looked as confused as Wilson felt. Wilson walked over finally and sat down beside House, eager to find out what was going on.

"I got you a custody lawyer. He says the law favors the biological parent over the step father especially when Stacey requested for her to be placed with you. It may take a couple of months but you could win her back." Cuddy said without hesitation.

"Wait…" House said, looking over at Wilson. "You told her!" House said, obviously mad that Cuddy knew.

Wilson looked over at House and lowered his eyebrows. "I didn't tell her anything."

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "He didn't tell me, House. Stacey did when she first found out she was pregnant. She knew Kenna had to be yours because Michael can't have kids. She made me swear not to tell you. She thought it would be best if you didn't know about her…until about five months ago…she called and said that she was coming to New Jersey once she got enough money so she could tell you in person."

House glared at Cuddy; he couldn't believe she'd known the whole time and never thought he would need to know that he had a daughter. She was the last person he expected to hide something this big for so long. She usually couldn't hide anything from him, especially something as big as this, for as long as she had. He could always tell when she was hiding something, but usually it was something to do with his team or Wilson or even something about her personal life. He never thought she was hiding something about his, but obviously he was wrong. Cuddy looked at him apologetically but didn't say sorry for her actions. She'd made a promise, and despite what her mind and her heart were telling her to do, she couldn't force herself to break that trust. Not for anyone or for any reason.

"As long as we can fix everything the social worker mentioned before the end of the week, You could have her back here by the end of the month depending on trial dates. He filed the paper work to keep him from leaving New Jersey until after the trial. What did she say needed to be fixed?" Cuddy explained.

House buried his anger, knowing he could deal with it at a later day. Now he had to worry about Kenna and getting her back before the asshole skipped town with her. "I need to work less hours or hire a baby sitter for when I have to work late, she needs her own room, I have to prove I can take care of her while taking my Vicodin, and she didn't like all the lawsuits I've had."

Cuddy nodded. "The lawsuits should be irrelevant since it had to do with you medical practice. Everything else can be fixed or worked out." Cuddy said with a slight shrug.

House thought for a moment before looking over at Wilson. "Yeah…like Uncle Wilson moving in with me."

Wilson narrowed his eyes and looked over at him. "What?"

"You never need to stay at work past six so you can be with Kenna while I have a case. The two-room houses were falling apart, but I found some good ones with three bedrooms, and you can be an-in house supervisor if the judge thinks I can't take care of her while I'm taking Vicodin Everything is fixed just by you moving in with me." House said matter-of-factly.

Wilson sighed and looked down at the living room floor. House was right everything could be solved just by him moving in. Plus it would give Kenna someone to talk to; House wasn't the easiest person to talk to especially about anything serious. He always made jokes and sarcastic remarks about everything. Wilson slowly nodded and looked over at House. "Alright…I guess we're roommates again."

Cuddy smiled and nodded. Everything was finally working out the way it was supposed to, and if they hurried Kenna would be home in a couple of weeks.

* * *

Kenna sat in the corner of the hotel room with her knees pulled up to her chest. He'd gotten a suite to keep up the illusion that he actually cared, but as soon as they had arrived he'd locked her in the bedroom. They were five stories up and there wasn't a fire escape outside the window, so she couldn't safely climb down. That would be too easy. The only way she was going to get out of there was to shimmy across to the room next door and sneak out that way. Her only concerns were losing her balance and falling five stories depending on how she landed it was possible she wouldn't make it or someone actually being in the room next door and them calling the cops on her. She always had good balance, but that was when she was a few feet off the ground not a few dozen. Kenna slowly stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. She put her ear to the door and listened for any sign that Tritter was still awake but all she could hear was the TV blaring in the background. She sighed and walked over to the window. She slowly opened it trying to be as quiet as possible, knowing Tritter could walk in at any moment.

He'd kill her if he caught her trying to sneak out, or worse make her live out the entire five years tied up in a room. She sat down on the window sill and grabbed the window as tight as she could. She leaned over the edge as far as her arms would allow and looked down at the streets below her. She quickly pulled herself back inside and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. It looked a lot higher when the thought of walking across the ledge was lingering in the back of her mind. The ledge was only about a foot and a half wide but wide enough for her to walk across if she was really careful. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from having a panic attack. If she was going to do this she had to stay calm or else she would fall before she got anywhere near the other window.

She slowly lifted her foot and put it on the ledge. The cold concrete felt like needles against her bare feet. Tritter took her shoes from her before he locked her in the room thinking that would stop her from doing anything stupid. He was obviously wrong. She slowly put her other foot on the ledge and slowly stood up. She kept a tight grip on the window knowing that was the only thing that would stop her from falling. She slowly turned around so that she would be facing the wall. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall she slowly let go of the window and began to slowly shimmy across to the room next door. She wanted to close her eyes but she fought the urge knowing that was the worst thing she could do at that moment. After a few feet she could see the light coming from the window. She hoped house keeping forgot to turn the lights off after they were through cleaning knowing the alternative was that someone was inside.

She took her time getting to the window even though everything in her wanted to rush. Once she was at the window she slowly knelt down. She looked inside and didn't see anyone in the bedroom. It was a suite a lot like the one she was staying in; only the wall paper and the painting on the wall were a bit different. She slowly opened the window but just as she did the bedroom door opened. It startled her and she lost her balance. She screamed as she fell backwards. She quickly grabbed a hold of the window sill but her hands were sweaty and she was losing her grip. She just knew that she was going to fall. She couldn't tighten her grip on the window sill and every move she made just made her hands slip more and more. Tears streamed down her face as she looked down below her possibly at where she would hit when she fell. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and her grip on the window sill finally gave out.


	13. Chapter 13: “There’s been an accident”

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note: **_Please review as always I love hearing what you guys think. My beta reader is going to be unavailable for about a month so I'm going to try to fix as much as I can myself but for the rest I'm sorry. Oh and I'm not a doctor so any medical related information is just me guessing if it's wrong I'm sorry about that too. _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Thirteen: "There's been an accident." **

Kenna knew she was going to die or at least be severally injured due to the fall she'd been worried about since the idea popped into her head a few hours earlier. Apart of her thought that maybe it would be better that way. She would be with her mom and she would be somewhere where Michael could never hurt her again. She would be leaving her dad but he was strong enough to make it through something like this especially with the help of his friends. She was terrified but apart of her thought that maybe it was supposed to happen this way that was until she felt someone grab her wrist just after her grip on the window sill gave out.

"Don't worry I got you!" She heard a male's voice call from above her but her attention was more on the sidewalk below her.

She could see the few people who had stopped to watch her fall. They all looked scared and worried but yet intrigued by the fact there was some girl hanging off the side of a building five stories above them. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to race. The sidewalk looked miles away from where she was and the longer she looked at it the further away it seemed. She quickly grabbed his wrist as tight as she could and looked up at him. The rest of her body felt like it was being weighed down. Her body was paralyzed from the shock and fear. She kept telling herself to do something; yell, move, something that proved she wasn't dead yet. That proved she still had a chance of living through this. But her body stayed frozen and her mind continued to race. She could hear the guy talking to her but her mind scrambled it to the point where she couldn't understand anything he said. She couldn't even tell what he looked like from where she was. The only thing she could really see was the street and his hand.

"Give me your other hand!" He said reaching down as far as he could without falling out himself. Kenna remained frozen despite the fact he was beginning to lose his grip on her hand. It helped a little that she grabbed his wrist but if she didn't hurry and grab his other hand she was going to fall despite anything he did to try to stop her. "Hey! Listen, I know you're scared but you have to grab my hand so I can pull you in!" He said a little more demanding this time.

Kenna finally realized what he was saying and that his hand was further down her wrist then it was a few moments ago. She slowly nodded and reached up with her other hand. It felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She was barley able to lift it high enough for him to reach her. The moment she grabbed his hand he began to slowly pull her inside. Once she was high enough he wrapped his arm around her waist to be sure he wouldn't lose his grip and drop her. She wrapped her arm around his neck but kept a tight grip on his other wrist. It didn't take long for him to get her inside but it seemed like hours to her. The moment her feet touched solid ground she collapsed to her knees and began sobbing. She thought that once he got her safely inside he would run to call the cops on her but instead he dropped to his knees with her. Kenna buried her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes as tight as she could. She tried to calm down but her body was still in panic mode despite the fact she was out of harms way.

"Is she alright Caleb?" A timid female voice asked slowly walking towards them.

He slowly nodded and looked over at her. "Yeah Katie, she's alright…" He said calmly.

* * *

_Kenna sat on the stairs listening to her mom cry downstairs. It'd been almost an hour since Michael got mad and took off swearing that he was never coming back. Her mom still hadn't realized how lucky they would be if that was the truth. He always made her cry but she was too naive to see that they didn't need him. If Kenna had her way about it they would have left along time ago when the abuse first started. He never hit her, her mom wouldn't allow it. She always made sure that she brought his attention to her and away from Kenna. She wished he had that way she could report him and have him thrown in jail but she wasn't even sure if that would work out. He was a cop and supposeably an outstanding member of the community. Everyone thought he was some savior. A one man army against the drug war but then again none of them lived with him. None of them saw how evil, and corrupt he was; none of them wanted to. _

_He was saving their kids from getting hooked on drugs due to the dealers selling on the street corners why would they want to see through his mask? Kenna stood up and slowly walked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she stopped and stared at her mom for a long moment. She hated seeing her cry; she hated seeing her hurt and degraded and manipulated. All of this for what? A nice house, a nice car, being the only family on the block without a broken home. None of that should matter anymore. The moment he hit her she should've made his life a living hell but she didn't. She stuck around and waited for the next time, and the next time. Why couldn't she see what Kenna knew the entire time? Why couldn't she accept that he was never going to change and get them the hell out of there before he killed her? _

_Stacey slowly lifted her head from its place in her hands. Her face was soaked with tears and her eye was surrounded by a deep purple ring. Kenna looked at her mom sympathetically and slowly walked over to her. She wanted to yell and scream and beg her to see everything for what it really was and not what she wanted it to be but she couldn't. She couldn't force her self to even speak. The pain and fear in her mom's eyes made it hard for her to even move. Her mom was her stone, the person she counted on to be there and protect her. The only person who cared about her more then anything and would do anything to make sure she was safe. Kenna slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her. She wanted to say so many things but instead she wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder. Stacey hugged her back and buried her head in Kenna's shoulder and began sobbing. Her body trembled a little more with each sob. Tears slowly forced their way to the surface and slowly fell down Kenna's cheeks._

"_Mom…this has to end..." Kenna whispered softly in her mom's ear. She knew that was all that she needed to say. She didn't need to become him and yell at her. She needed to be there for her as a friend and as her daughter. She was all her mom had and her mom was all she had. _

_Stacey slowly nodded. "I know…I know sweetie…" She whispered through her sobs. _

* * *

"This has to end…" Kenna mumbled to herself as she pulled away from the guy who single handedly saved her life. The more she thought about her mom the more she realized everything she done was for her right up until the time she died. Even when she knew it was a possibility that she could die she was thinking about her and making sure she was taken care of. She had to keep fighting. Her mom fought until the day she died to make sure she was safe. It was time she began fighting for herself and making things happen instead of waiting around for someone else to make them happen for her. She had to make it back to her dad and make the courts see Michael for who he really was. She couldn't back down this time and she couldn't take no for an answer. This was her life and it was now or never.

"What?" Caleb asked confused. Katie slightly shrugged and looked up at him. She was sitting a few feet in front on him on the other side of Kenna with her hand resting on her shoulder.

Kenna looked back and forth between them and softly smiled. Caleb looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He was clean shaven, had short light brown hair and hazel eyes. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was caring and sweet. The perfect man if only he was younger…a lot younger and if he didn't have on a wedding ring on his finger. Katie had long blond hair and light blue eyes. Her eyes looked just as sweet and caring as Caleb's. She had on a long white dress on with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders and she was pregnant at least six months along. Caleb was dressed in an army uniform. He had all kinds of pins and patches on his jacket. If she could've she would have stayed with them until she was able to get to her dad but she couldn't. Michael was right next door, and she needed to make it back to her dad as soon as possible.

"Thank you so much." She smiled and hugged Caleb then Katie. Kenna smiled and put her hand lightly on Katie's stomach. "Congratulations…I can already tell you both are going to be wonderful parents and thanks to you I may be one day."

Katie and Caleb both smiled. "Thank you sweetie." Katie said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Kenna nodded and slowly stood up. Caleb stood up after her then helped Katie up. "Do you need a ride?"

Kenna smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, I don't want to get you guys charged with kidnapping. I'll be fine once I make it back to my dad."

Kenna smiled at them one more time before walking out into the main room and out into the hallway. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button a couple times trying to rush it but she knew it was going to take it's time despite how many times she pressed it. She sighed and looked down the hall when she heard a door open about half way down. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she saw Michael step out of the room.

"KENNA!" He yelled just as the elevator doors opened.

Kenna rushed inside and pressed the button to go to the ground floor. "Come on…come on…close!" She yelled.

A few seconds later the doors closed and the elevator began to slowly drop down to the ground floor. She watched the numbers light up one by one like her life depended on it because in her eyes it did. She couldn't let him catch her if he did he would beat her within an inch of her life. The doors finally opened and Kenna ran out into the main lobby. The door leading to the stairs opened and Michael ran towards her.

"KENNA STOP!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Kenna ran outside and down the street. She wasn't sure where she was going or even where she was but she knew she had to get as far away from Michael as possible and hide until she was sure it was safe. She rushed out into the street once she got to the corner even with oncoming traffic. She about got hit a couple times but she made it to the other side. Michael was still a bit behind her but it wasn't far enough. She continued running as fast as she could trying to create some distance between them but the faster she ran the closer he seemed to get. Kenna quickly turned into a small alleyway and ran as fast as she could to the end. When she got there she quickly turned left and continued to run hoping that either he would miss the alleyway or she could find somewhere to hide before he got the end.

She ran out into the street without looking when she got to the corner hoping she could get behind the buildings on the other side before he saw her. She heard tires squeal but by the time she looked towards them it was too late to move out of the way. The car slammed into her and threw her body onto the hood of the car. Her back slammed into the window shield then everything went black.

Beep…

"Miss…Miss…are you with us?"

Beep…beep…

"We need you to wake up…"

…beep…beep…beep…

"BP is one eight over fifty!"

….beep…beep…beep…beep.

"She's crashing!"

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep

"Stay with us miss!"

…beep…beep…beep…beep...beep…beep………………………………………

* * *

House groaned at the annoying high pitched ringing echoing through out his bedroom. His head was throbbing from drinking earlier that night and the rest of his body was throbbing from getting arrested earlier that day. All he wanted to do was get some sleep before he had to go hunting for a place tomorrow morning but whoever was calling was determined to make his night a living hell. _Finally silence… _He thought as he rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Just a few seconds later his cell phone began ringing even louder then his house phone was. He groaned angrily and rolled over on his back. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open.

"What!" He snapped.

"House…" Cuddy's voice was shaky and she sounded like she was crying. House sat up and narrowed his eyes. He glanced over at the clock; it was just after four in the morning. She never called this late ever. If he was needed at work his team would call and harass him. "House…" She said again trying to get the nerve up to finish. "There's been an accident…"

"What kind of accident?!" House said his panic bleeding through into his voice.


	14. Chapter 14: Critical

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note: **_Here is another short chapter. I know there has been a lot of them but a lot is going to happen in the next few chapters and I don't want to much revealed in one chapter. As always feedback is greatly appreciated._

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Fourteen: Critical**

House stumbled out into the hallway and braced his hands against the walls to keep himself from collapsing in the hallway floor. He was too drunk to walk so Wilson helped him into his bedroom but forgot to bring his cane in little did they know that something like this was going to happen. He knew she was in a bad place but he never thought anything like this would happen but then again what person would. He winced through the pain as he slowly made his way to the end of the hallway. When he got to the end he grabbed his cane from the wall beside the hallway and walked over to Wilson who was sleeping sitting up on the couch.

"Wilson!" House said poking him in the ribs with his cane. "Wilson, wake up!" He said almost yelling. Wilson's eyes shot open and looked up at him. For a moment he thought he might have been dreaming but when he felt another hard jab to his ribs from House's cane he knew he wasn't. He grabbed his ribs as he sat up and picked up his watch from the coffee table. He groaned and leaned back against the back of the couch.

"It's four in the morning House." Wilson complained groggily. "Whatever this is can it wait?" He asked yawning slowly drifting back to sleep.

"No it's can't! Kenna was hit by a car!" House said more annoyed with himself then Wilson. He was still too drunk to drive himself without risking his life and everyone else that just happened to be on the road at four in the morning. His daughter was hit by a car and he couldn't even drive himself to the hospital. Just another way he was unfit to be a father. "We need to go now! You're driving."

Wilson's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. "What?" He asked hoping he somehow misheard or that his original assumption was right and he was only dreaming but he knew he was awake and by the look on House's face he didn't miss hear anything. He grabbed his keys from the coffee table and quickly slipped on his shoes. House was already heading out to the car by the time he stood up to leave. He quickly walked outside and got into the drivers seat of his car. Wilson drove as fast as he could without causing an accident. Neither of them said a word the entire ride there. Their minds and thoughts were with Kenna.

Cuddy was more then cryptic on the phone but then again she didn't sound like she was in any shape to talk either. The most he could understand was that Kenna was hit by a car, she was stable but he needed to get there as soon as possible which medically wasn't much to go on. You could be on your death bed and be stable as long as your vitals hadn't change over time. Wilson quickly pulled into the parking lot and into the closest parking space he could find without circling the parking lot. House quickly got out and rushed inside. Wilson was trailing not too far behind him. He stopped a couple feet away from him. Even though House knew the hospital like the back of his hand he looked completely lost like it was the first time he ever stepped foot in there. Wilson knew it didn't have anything to do with where they were and everything to do with why they were there. House grabbed the first nurses arm that walked passed him. She had her hands full of files and clipboards but all House seemed to notice was that she was wearing a nurse's uniform.

She looked over at him as she pulled her arm away from him. She didn't seem to notice who he was or she didn't care. "Can I help you?" She asked. She looked annoyed and impatient not that House cared she was busy. The only thing he cared about was finding Kenna.

"My daughter was hit by a car, she was brought here and I need to know where she is…NOW!" House screamed when she didn't move the second he stopped talking. The nurse walked over to the nurse's desk and put the files and clipboards she had in her hands on the counter. She didn't seem to bothered by House's sudden outburst of anger of course anyone would understand why he would be upset even someone who didn't know him. She walked over to the computer and looked over at him.

"What's her name?" She asked looking back at the computer.

"Kenna House…" House said walking over to the desk

She quickly typed it in and after a brief second she slowly shook her head then looked over at him. "No one by that name is in this hospital."

House slammed his cane down on the counter. The nurse jumped but didn't seem too scared of him. "I know she's here damn it! Dr. Lisa Cuddy called…"

"House!" Cuddy said as she walked towards them. She had her arms tightly crossed across her chest and her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying. House and Wilson quickly walked over to her.

"How's Kenna?" House asked eagerly.

"She suffered a huge amount of trauma House…she had multiple lacerations, multiple fractures, severe head trauma, internal bleeding…"

"She was hit by a car! I know all that what I don't know is how she is!" House snapped at her. He didn't mean to this time but the more she danced around it the more he began to panic.

"She's in surgery…" When Cuddy saw that just made House angrier she sighed and looked down at the floor. She didn't want to tell him…she didn't know how to tell him. She dealt with patients families before but nothing like this. House was her friend as messed up as that seemed but like everyone else he deserved to know. He needed to know. "Critical…" She said softly without looking up at him. She didn't need to see its effects she already knew what they were. As she said it a tear slowly surfaced and slowly fell down her cheek others followed.


	15. Chapter 15: Without incident

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:** _All of you are aware of the young state trooper that was killed  
in Haywood County Tuesday. Trooper Shawn Blanton left behind a  
wife and son. His son, Tye, was born 7 weeks premature and has  
been in serious condition since his birth May 31st. Tye was  
placed on life support yesterday afternoon and is now very critical.  
The NC Highway Patrol is asking everyone they can possibly reach  
to please remember Shawn's son in your thoughts and prayers._

If you feel led to do so, please pass this prayer request along.  
For the service, dedication and commitment that Shawn displayed  
and these folks show us every day, this I can do.

_Hey everyone I don't normally do this but this story touched me and this family really needs it so if you could keep them in your thoughts and prayers. _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Fifteen: Without incident. **

_Stacey watched Kenna slowly fall asleep in the rearview mirror. She faintly smiled as she pulled out into traffic and made her way towards the place she'd been avoiding for the last thirteen years. She thought of telling him so many times but the thought of being a father was terrifying to House. He made it clear he never wanted kids and that's partly why she decided to leave. Having kids was always a huge part of her life and that wasn't going to change no matter how much she loved him. The thought of telling him now made her sick to her stomach but she had no other choice. She needed to do what was best for Kenna and right now the best thing for her was not being around. Michael's main focus was her so the obvious ways to keep Kenna away from him was keeping Kenna away from her. _

_She loved her daughter more then anything in the world and she would do anything to protect her even if that meant losing her for a while. She never once thought about abandoning her and never coming back. She knew she would find away to stop him from coming after them sooner or later but until then she had to be sure Kenna was safe and the safest place in her eyes was with House. She knew he would be pissed and he was going to say everything from she's a horrible mother to she was the cause of the holocaust but in the end he would do the right thing. She knew him better than anyone else and even better than he knew himself. She knew his fears and regrets and even though he refused to show it he cared a lot more then he would like. _

_She quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She couldn't risk Kenna finding out the reasons until after she tapped into House's caring side. She knew it was there buried deep deep…deep down inside but she knew it was there and she had to find someway of making him see it to or admit that its there before she could risk hurting Kenna. She stared up at the stop light waiting for it to turn green. The storm was making it harder to see through the windshield even with the windshield wipers going at full speed. She sighed and shook her head hoping the light would change soon so she could get to the hospital before the storm got any worse. A few moments later the light turned green and Stacey slowly pulled out into traffic but as soon as got in the middle of the intersection she heard a loud crash before everything stopped. _

_Kenna groaned and slowly pushed her self up from the back seat. She could hear sirens in the distance but it didn't register that they were coming for them until she felt something hot and wet running down the side of her face. She reached up and touched it. When she pulled her hand away she saw that her finger tips were bloody. Her breath caught in her thought and her eyes widened. Her mind was jumbled and her body was reacting to her. Her hands were shaking, she felt light headed, and the pain was slowly beginning to sink in. She could hear people talking around her but it was muffled and it sounded like they were speaking another language. She slowly looked around and saw her mothers limp body sitting in the front seat. _

"_Mom!" She said panicked. Tears quickly began to stream down her face as she rushed up towards the front seat. "Oh my god…" She said barley above a whisper when she saw her mothers legs were pinned and covered in blood. She put her hand on the side of her face. "Mommy…" She pulled her hand away when she felt something damp and warm. Her hand was covered in blood. "Oh my god! Mommy…mom…you have to wake up…come on mom please! Please wake up…" She said shaking her mother trying to get her to wake up. She didn't even notice she was screaming or that she was sobbing the entire time. The only thing that was getting through was the blood. "Mom! Come on please wake up…please…don't leave me…I need you please just open your eyes! Let me know your ok please!" Kenna begged and pleaded with her mom but she continued to remain unconscious. _

* * *

House stared at the far side of his office trying his best not to go crazy. He'd been sitting there for at least an hour and a half waiting for a phone call from Cuddy telling him wither or not his daughter made it through the surgery. He fought like hell to get back to the OR so he could see her but Wilson and Cuddy both refused to let him go anywhere near it. They kept telling him he didn't need that image in his head and he should wait until after the surgery to see her. He knew they were right but that didn't make it any easier to deal with especially when nobody was able to tell him what his daughter was doing in the middle of the road at three in the morning. Everyone seemed to be keeping secrets from him which was just pissing him off. When he didn't want to tell his patients families everything Cuddy sent Cameron to talk to them but when it's his daughter laying on the operating table nobody seemed to know anything.

House looked up when he heard his office door open. He hoped it would be Cuddy or Wilson with some new but instead it was the social worker that took Kenna away from him. It was her fault Kenna was hit by a car and she still had enough nerve to show up in his office. House quickly stood up and grabbed his cane. He quickly walked over to her stopping only a couple inches from her. He glared at her hoping she would get the hint and leave but instead she just stood there staring at him. House was beyond pissed and wanted nothing more then to hit her in the head with his cane but he needed to be there for Kenna when she woke up without handcuffs around his wrist.

"Get out!" He said slowly hoping she would get the point that he hated her but again he gave her too much credit because she just stood there with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. You see one of my kids was hit by a car and I'm here to find out what happened." She said tilting her head to the side and putting one hand on her hip.

"Your kid? Really? I didn't see bitch anywhere on her birth certificate." He said glaring at her. Wilson saw what was going on from the hallway and walked in to make sure House didn't do anything stupid.

"Your name isn't on her birth certificate either Mr. House." She said smirking like she had just won the lottery.

"Yeah but I didn't cause her to get hit by a car. Last time I checked that was a big parenting no no which makes you an idiot and Mr. Tritter unfit and a attempted murder suspect so I suggest you get the hell out of this hospital before I have security throw you out and then you can explain how a thirteen year old girl got hit by a car at three in the morning on your watch!" House screamed. By the time he was finished he was red in the face and he throat was sore.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She said glaring at him crossing her arms across her chest..

Wilson could see that House was just ten seconds away from hitting her in the head with his cane. Before House had the chance to react Wilson walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed the number to security. After a few moments someone answered. "This is Dr. Wilson calling from Dr. House's office. I need security up here now and contact the police." Wilson hung up the phone and walked over to House. "You have about two minutes to get out of here before security gets here."

"Like I said I'm not leaving. Who do you think the cops are going to believe a woman who has worked in child service for over twenty years without incident…"

"Without incident!" House interrupted "My daughter was hit by a car on your watch! If she would've been with me she would be at home asleep right now instead of lying on an operating table! That's a big fucking incident if you ask me!"

Cuddy rushed in from the hall and over to House. She stood on the opposite side of House that Wilson was on and stared at her. She heard them call for security to report to House's office and thought it might have been Michael coming to try to act like a good concerned parents but instead she found someone worse. She was the one that believed him and caused Kenna to get hit by a car. She might not have been there and she might not have known it was going to happen but she was still at fault. Security walked in just moments later. "Get this woman out of my hospital and make sure she doesn't get back in!" Cuddy said glaring at her. Both guys nodded and grabbed her arm. She glared at them as the security guards drug her out of his office and down the hallway.

Once she was out of sight House looked at Cuddy then at Wilson. "Any word on how Kenna's doing?" He asked slowly walking back to his desk and sitting down in his chair.

"She's been stable through the entire operation. The only time she crashed was in the ambulance and they only had to shock her once before she came back." Cuddy walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She's a strong girl House and she's just as stubborn as you. She's proved over and over that she's a fighter she's not going to give up. She'll pull through this."

House slowly nodded. "Just let me know when she's out of surgery." House said coldly. Cuddy and Wilson both knew he cared and they both knew that he was hurting more then they could imagine. House was never the type to show emotion but this was different. He wasn't showing any because he didn't want anyone to know he was upset he kept his emotions hidden because he felt he had to be strong and in control of his emotions in order to help Kenna and in some way he was right but if he didn't let it out soon it would tare him apart from the inside out.


	16. Chapter 16: Waiting

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Sixteen: Waiting **

Cuddy stared into House's office with her arms crossed across her chest. House was asleep in the chair closest to the door even asleep he looked exhausted. It'd been a long night for all of them and for House it'd been a long couple of days. She was glad he was getting some sleep while he could. She knew he wouldn't get much until he was sure Kenna would be alright which from the way she looked when she first came in it would be a while. She didn't want House to see her that way especially when she was being operated on. After she got out of surgery she was going to have a couple of nurses clean her up the best they could before she told House. She didn't like the thought of keeping him from her but she also knew what would happen if he seen how badly she was hurt.

She glanced down at her watch and shook her head. It was almost six in the morning making it exactly twenty fours hours with no sleep. She yawned and turned her head when she heard Wilson's office door open. She faintly smiled at him then turned to look back at House. Wilson walked up beside her and looked in at him. After a few moments he put his hand on her shoulder taken her attention off of House and onto him.

"You should go home and get some sleep." He said softly

She shook her head and looked in at House. "No, I'm going to see this through." She said looking over at him. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways not with all of this going on."

Wilson nodded understandingly. "Any news on Kenna?"

She slowly shook her head. "No not yet. I told them to contact me on my cell phone as soon as the surgery is finished…hopefully it'll be good news."

Wilson looked back inside at House. "We need some…Honestly I don't think House will survive if…" He stopped not wanting to say what was going through both of their minds. Cuddy slowly nodded and looked down at the floor. She knew what he was thinking even without him saying it. House was more self destructive then most of the patients in the psyche ward. If he lost the one person keeping him sane the results will be disastrous. They done everything they could for him and tried their best to be there for him but there was nothing they would be able to do to bring him back from this.

Cuddy jumped when her cell phone started to ring. She quickly grabbed it from her pocket and flipped it open. She eagerly pressed it against her ear. "Cuddy…" She said quickly.

"Kenna Warner is out of surgery." A voice on the other end said calmly.

"Were there any complications?" She asked looking over at Wilson.

"No the surgery went well. She's in recovery their going to transfer her to the ICU in a couple of hours once the anesthetic wares off."

Cuddy smiled and sighed in relief. "Alright send some nurses in to clean her up. I'll be bringing the father up soon."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks." Cuddy said happily before hanging up the phone. "The surgery went well. She's in recovery their going to keep her there for a couple of hours then their going to move her to the ICU." Cuddy smiled and hugged Wilson.

He hugged her back and looked into House's office. "Let's go tell him, he deserves some good news." Cuddy looked up at him, smiled, and then nodded. They both walked into his office. Wilson stood by the door while Cuddy walked over and knelt down beside the chair he was sleeping in. She put her hand on his left leg and gently shook it.

House instantly opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Is Kenna alright?" He asked groggily.

Cuddy smiled and nodded. "She's in recovery; the surgeon said everything went well."

"And you believed him." House said sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the chair. He sat on the edge and grabbed a pill bottle from his pocket. He popped the lid off with his thumb then popped on of the pills into his mouth. He dried swallowed it before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbing his cane. He slowly pushed himself into a standing position wincing from the sharp pains surging through his leg. After a few brief moments the pain subsided. Cuddy stood up and crossed her arms in front of her with a sigh. "If he screwed up he certainly wouldn't tell you."

"House…" Cuddy said with a disappointed tilt of her head. She glanced over at Wilson then back at House. She expected some type of reaction from him. A smile, anything that said he was happy that his daughter survived through surgery but there was nothing just the typical untrusting smugness that he wore so proudly. He noticed her disappointment but ignored it. He didn't have time to question her reasons or listen to her lecture him. He stepped passed her and walked out into the hallway.

Cuddy started to follow him but Wilson grabbed her arm to stop her. "This is something he needs to do alone." Cuddy sighed and looked out into the hall. He was already half way to the elevator.

She slowly nodded and looked over at him. "What if he…"

"He knows where to find us." Wilson said interrupting her. He wanted to be there for House and Kenna but he knew House needed to be alone if he was ever going to face his own feelings and deal with them having them there would just cause him to distant himself from Kenna and his feelings. He needed to face them if he was even going to make it through this with his sanity in tact.

House stepped out into the hallway and headed towards Kenna's room. He wasn't sure what to expect when he got there usually he had all the details and none of the emotions but this was different. He didn't have any details and despite popular beliefs he had a full range of emotions. He stopped in front of her hospital room door and looked in through the thin glass that separated them. He took a deep breathe and pushed open the door then slowly made his way over to her. He grabbed the bed railing as he looked over the damage. Most of the lacerations were minor but the one from her car accident was a lot bigger then it originally was. It now went from her jaw bone to the middle of her forehead. He felt his throat clamp down and his eyes began to water. He quickly whipped his tears away and walked over to the end on the bed and picked up her chart then glanced over it.

The worse of her injuries were on her right side including a broken collar bone, dislocated shoulder, a three inch laceration on her shoulder blade, four broken ribs, collapsed lung, a broken leg and ankle. She also had a laceration the required staples going from her hairline to above her ear. The laceration she had above her right eyebrow was larger than it originally was. It now went from her cheek bone all the way up to the middle of her forehead also on her. She also had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose which was a good sign at least she didn't need a ventilator to breathe for her. The car must have hit her on the right side. House put her chart back and stared at her from the edge of her bed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Stacey's crucifix. He rubbed his finger over the pendent then walked to the top on her bed. He laid the crucifix on her chest and draped the chain over her shoulders before sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

There wasn't any way they could tell the full extent of the damage until she woke up. All he could do was sit and wait which seemed to be all he could do for her. He was a world renowned doctor, the best in his field and all he could do for his daughter was sit and wait.


	17. Chapter 17: Just tell me

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Seventeen: Just tell me. **

House stared at his daughter's battered body listening to the slow steady beat of the heart monitor. He gave up on trying to think logically long before Kenna was out of surgery. He always criticized Cuddy and Wilson for not being objective and he couldn't even stay objective when his daughter's life was on the line. He kept replaying the day before over and over in his head analyzing everything he done wrong and what he could have done to make sure Kenna stayed with him. If he would have handled things differently she wouldn't have been taken away and handed over to some ass whole that didn't even bother to keep an eye on her. He knew it was his fault this happened but he wasn't the only one who was a fault. The social worker, and Tritter both shared the blame for this and one way or another he was going to make sure they got what they deserved.

He put his elbow on the arm rest and put his thumb and pointer finger on his brow. He was exhausted and in pain but none of that mattered to him. He needed to make sure she was alright and until she woke up there was no way they could be sure. Kenna's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing a bright but blurry room. Her eye lids felt like they weighed eighty pounds and her body felt stiff and unmovable. She didn't feel much pain the pain killers in her IV drip took care of that. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Her vision improved enough for her to see but it was still a bit blurry. She glanced around the room, first at the machines she was hooked up too then at House. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

"Water…" Was all she could say. Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

House quickly looked up at her. He grabbed his cane from the railing on the bed and quickly stood up. He closed the distance between them and examined the machines before looking back down at her. He gave her a slight smile before he hung his cane back on the railing of the bed and limped over to the metal tray a few feet from her bed. He got some ice from the ice bucket and put it in the small plastic cup. He poured her some water then limped back over to her. He carefully slid his hand under her head and lifted it up a couple inches off the bed. He put the cup to her lips and slowly gave her some water. After a few seconds her put the cup on the end table and laid her back down on the bed. She smiled gratefully at him. House pulled a flashlight from his pocket and shined it in her eyes. She winced and tried to turn away but House stopped her. Once he checked to make sure all of her vitals were normally he looked down at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Alright…I guess…" She said looking over her body the best she could. After a few moments she looked up at him. "What happened? Is my mom alright?" She asked quietly.

"Your mom?" House asked confused. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Leaving the hotel room in New York…why is something wrong? Did something happen to my mom?" She said more panicked but still quietly. Her throat wouldn't let her talk any louder. It was still sore just not as dry.

"I'll be right back." House said grabbing his cane from the railing and walking out into the hall way. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit speed dial one. It automatically began to call Wilson. House pressed the phone to his ear.

"Is everything ok?" Wilson asked when he answered his phone.

"Not sure, I need you and Cuddy to come up now!" He said turning to look inside Kenna's room. She looked terrified which in her position it wasn't a surprise. House hung up the phone not bothering to give Wilson a chance to ask anymore question. It only took five minutes for them to get there but to House it was still too long.

"She's awake." Cuddy said looking into her room.

House nodded and looked inside. She looked terrified and confused. House knew he should have told her that her mom was dead he just couldn't. 'Your mom's dead oh and I'm your dad' didn't sound like the best way to tell her. In fact there wasn't a good way to tell her. She would have to feel that pain all over again. She would have to deal with her death, and the sudden changes that came with it all over again. House was getting madder by the minute. Not only was she suffering physically but she would have to suffer emotionally.

"House!" Wilson said obviously repeating what he already said. House turned his head towards him. "Did she tell you how it happened?" He asked slightly annoyed.

House shook his head. "She doesn't know." He said looking back into the room. He watched her slowly lift her left arm up to her chest and lifted the necklace up so she could see it. She lowered her eye brows and looked over at him. Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head. Deep down she knew what it meant but she refused to believe it.

"What's wrong with her?" Cuddy asked looking from inside the room to House.

"Everything…" House mumbled looking down at the floor. "Schedule a CT and a MRI for her later on today. We need to see if the accident caused any brain damage." House said opening her room door and began to walk inside.

"MRI is out." Cuddy said quickly.

House narrowed his eyes and stopped to look at her. "Why?"

"She has staples in her head." Wilson said looking in at Kenna. He could see the staples from where he was. He could also see how upset she was.

House just nodded. "Fine schedule a CT scan." House said before he walked into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Where's my mom?" Kenna asked glaring at him through her tear filled eyes. She gripped the crucifix so tight that it was the points on it were digging into her hand. "I wanna see my mom now!" She yelled as loud as her throat would allow. It was sore and felt inflamed but she didn't care. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. When he didn't answer she closed her eyes as tight as she could. House gripped the railing with his hand using his cane to support most of his weight. "What happened?" She asked her voice was barley a whisper this time. "Please just tell me."


	18. Chapter 18: Time alone

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

_**Authors note:**__ Another really short chapter. I have a lot going on right now so I'm trying to update as much as possible most chapters won't be this short they just may take longer to post. But I thought this one just needed to cover…well you'll see. _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Eighteen: Time alone. **

House sighed and looked down at her trying to figure out what to tell her. He was never good at this with patients families in fact he often got sued because they said he was being insensitive how was he supposed to tell her that her mom had died days before she just forgot about it. How was he supposed to explain everything that had happened over the last few days? The longer he said nothing the more frightened she became. Finally House sat down on the edge of her bed using his good leg to support him.

"About four days ago you and your mom were involved in a car accident. You suffered from minor head trauma but your mom's injuries were a lot more severe." He said softly.

She shook head her and lowered her eye brows as more tears streamed down her face. "Is she alright? I mean…it's been four days right…she's ok."

House slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry…your mom didn't make it…" He said softly.

Kenna broke down into sobs. She covered her mouth with the one hand that was half way useful and shook her head over and over again. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that he made a mistake and mixed his patients up, or it was some sick joke and a piece of her did. He said her injuries were minor. She wouldn't consider any of her injuries to be minor.

"No your wrong!" She said forcefully. "None of my injuries are minor. You have the wrong room. My mom's fine! She's probably just down stairs getting coffee…" Kenna practically yelled. The pain in her throat was no longer registering in her brain. The only thing she could think about was what he was saying.

House slowly shook his head. "You were hit by a car late last night…The head trauma you endured and your previous head injuries caused some amnesia. You don't remember it…but…." House said as he looked down. He couldn't stand seeing her like that any longer. "I'm sorry…" He said glancing up at her.

She shook her head again and looked over at the window on the other side of the room. Her hand was shaking rapidly and her cheeks were soaked with tears. She didn't want to believe it was true. Her mom was all she had if she was gone that meant she was all alone. She looked over and glared at him.

"Get out!" She said forcefully. "Leave me alone!" She screamed when House didn't move. House slowly nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." He said softly. He limped over to the door and slowly slid it open. He didn't want to leave her alone but she needed time to accept that what he was saying was the truth. She also needed time to morn her mother's death. He knew there was a lot more she needed to know but for now she heard enough. He shut the door behind him and looked over at Wilson and Cuddy. Cuddy had tears in her eyes and Wilson looked like he was about to. House sighed and glanced back in at his daughter. "Get security up here. No one gets in her room without having clearance from us. I don't want Tritter or that bitch from child services getting anywhere near her." Cuddy nodded and glanced inside the room for a brief moment before she headed towards the nurses desk.

Wilson walked over to him and looked inside. "What all does she know?" Wilson asked glancing at House.

"She knows her mom died and for now that's all she needs to know. She's dealing with enough." House said looking inside one more time before he began walking down the hall towards the doctor's lounge. He didn't want to be too far away from her but he didn't want to scare her by hanging around all the time. She needed time alone to process everything she'd been told without having him or anyone else hovering over her..


	19. Chapter 19: Exhaustion

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:**_ I hope you've enjoyed it this far and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you. There will be at least four more chapters because there are still some things that need to be covered. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel to this and maybe crossing it over with another show. It'll either be Law and Order SVU, Bones, or maybe even both. Not sure yet…anyways reviews are greatly appreciated as always and I would also like to know what you think about the idea for the sequel. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Nineteen: Exhaustion **

Kenna stared out of the window trying to force her self to remember something; anything that happened in the last four days that would give her a clue as to what was going on with her life. She finally convinced herself what the doctor was telling her was true despite what her brain and heart was telling her she had to face the truth. She was by no means ok with it but she believed it which was a huge step for her. She heard a light tap on the door when she turned and looked she saw House standing at the door. She nodded for him to come in. She really didn't feel like having company but he seemed to be the only one who knew about the last four days of her life. He was the only one who could fill in the blanks for her.

He opened the door and slowly walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat down in the chair beside her bed. She stared at him for the longest time trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar especially when she was almost certain that she had never seen him before that morning.

"What's going to happen to me? I mean…it's not like I have tons of people rushing to take care of me…My mom was my only family…and she's not here anymore so…where does that leave me?" She said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Your mom contacted your father before she…he's going to take care of you." House said not wanting to tell her the whole story. She had enough to handle she needed time to adjust.

"Michael…she would never…"

"No…" House interrupted. "Your real father." He said simply.

"Who is he? I should meet him and get to know him before…"

"You'll have plenty of time for that later right now you should rest." House said interrupting her again.

"What's his name?" She asked softly.

"Greg House…" House said not giving any hint that he was talking about himself.

She faintly smiled and nodded. "Thanks….You knew my mom…didn't you?"

House lowered his eye brows. "How'd you know?"

"You look like you've lost someone too…my mom was the most obvious guess." Kenna said softly. Her voice was becoming more and more horsed the more she talked. House slightly nodded as he stood up and limped over to the tray with the water on it. He put some more ice in the cup and filled it with water. The ice was beginning to melt so it didn't take much water to fill the cup up. He slowly limped over to her bed and slid his hand under her head and helped her take a few sips. She was still too weak to hold her own head up House could tell that just by the way she was moving. When she finished he put the cup on the end table. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a slight nod. He looked over her vitals and her IV drip. "Are you in any pain?" He asked looking back down at her.

She slowly shook her head. "No just tired."

"Alright I'll be back to check on you later." He said before turning to walk out into the hallway but Kenna grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned around and looked at her confused.

She looked up at him nervously. "Do you think you can stay?" She asked shyly. "Just long enough for me to fall asleep." She added quickly. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

House nodded and pulled the chair closer to her bed before sitting down. "I'll stay as long as you need me too."

Kenna smiled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She brushed them from her cheeks and looked over at him. "Thanks..." She said softly as she closed her eyes and turned her head towards the windows. House stood up and dimmed the lights before sitting back down. She whimpered for a few minutes before she slowly fell asleep. House stayed there for at least an hour before there was a light tap on the door. House turned and saw Wilson standing at the door. He slowly stood up and grabbed his cane then limped out into the hall way he shut the door behind him and glanced inside to be sure she was still sleeping before looking back at Wilson.

"Yeah…" He said somewhat absent mindedly.

"I found a place. It's a four bed room, two bath, one story, and it's in a good neighborhood. I called and their having an open house today from one to five. I know it's an extra bedroom but…" Wilson explained.

"It's fine." House interrupted before he began to rant.

Wilson froze for a moment. "Wait what?" He asked confused. He wasn't used to House agreeing so easily.

"It's fine…" He repeated. "Go look at it make sure it's in good shape, if it is get it. We'll turn the forth room into a junk room or something." He said with a shrug.

Wilson nodded with a shocked look on his face. "Alright." He said as he turned and took a few steps down the hall. He stopped and turned towards House. "How is she doing?"

"Better…I guess…" House said looking into her room.

"Does she know about you yet?" Wilson asked concerned for her and his friend.

"Technically yeah. She just doesn't know it's me but she knows she's going to be taken care of."

"House, you're going to have to tell her preferably before she has to come live with you." Wilson said taking a few steps towards him.

"She also needs time to deal with the fact her mom's dead. Last time we didn't have a choice but to tell her everything at once but that pushed her over the edge and caused her to cut herself. She's going to be in here a month at least. The least we could do is let her deal with one thing at a time instead of throwing everything at her at once and expecting her to be able to deal with it all." House said defensively.

Wilson nodded. "Alright." He said before he turned and walked down the hallway.

House sighed and rubbed his brow with his hand before letting out a short sigh. He stared inside at Kenna sleeping soundly. It hurt that she didn't know the truth more than any physical pain he'd ever had to endure and emotionally other then what he had to endure the last few hours. He wanted to tell her everything but he knew that was what he wanted and not what she needed. She needed stability in chaos and despite popular beliefs throwing everything at her at once was not best for her unless they wanted her to fall like she did before. She needed her questions answered and she needed to know that no matter what she would be taken care of and for now both of those were taken care of the rest could wait for as long as it needed.

"Dr. House…"

House turned to see a large man standing a few feet from him. He was tall, bulk, and bald. House sighed assuming it was another patient with a grudge of some sort. He didn't have time to deal with the yelling speech of what he did wrong or what he should have done. House rolled his eyes then looked back inside his daughter's room. He didn't have time to explain that he wasn't a god and he didn't chose who lived and who died. He did his job the best to his ability. Sometimes there was just nothing that could be done for them even if they did diagnose the problem.

"Dr. House…" The voice called again this time House turned and looked at him annoyed by the fact he didn't get the hint that he had more important things to worry about then listening to anything he had to say.

"What?" House snapped angrily.

"Dr. Cuddy hired me to protect your daughter. Now I may be wrong but I figured you would want to at least meet the man who is supposed to keep your daughter safe."

"Cuddy hired you to protect the hospital she just ordered you to protect my daughter." House said sarcastically.

"No sir, she didn't. I'm a professional body guard she hired me to look after your daughter until the threat against her no longer exists." He explained. "I'm Blake Cole." He said extending his hand.

House narrowed his eyes and shook his hand. He never thought Cuddy would go as far to hire outside help he just assumed she would send one of the security guards up to keep an eye on things. "Nice to meet you…" House said after a long pause. "No one goes in without having clearance from either me, Dr. Cuddy or Dr. Wilson unless they have a hospital ID badge that looks like this" He said pulling his from his pocket and showing it to him. "Double check it with their ID to make sure it's not a fake unless it's an emergency then let the nurses and doctors in and let them do their job. Do not let Michael Tritter in or anyone from child services. I don't care what they tell you or show you they are not allowed anywhere near her."

"I understand." Blake said with a nod.

"I'm going to go talk to Cuddy I'll be back shortly." He looked in on his daughter one last time before heading down the hall. He glanced behind him and saw Blake standing in front of the door watching anyone who walked passed. He nodded in satisfaction before he stepped into the elevator and hit the button to go to the ground floor. Once the doors opened he stepped out and walked out into the main lobby. He opened the door to go into the clinic and walked towards the back into Cuddy's office. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Is Kenna alright?" She asked worriedly.

House nodded. "She's fine…" He said as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "You hired a body guard?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…I meant to tell you before he went up there but I've been busy. I'm sorry." Her guilt bled into her voice. She wished she could be there for Kenna the entire day but she had a hospital to run and other patients to worry about. She hated to think of it that way but she had to.

House shook his head. "Don't be…Your doing everything you can." House said with a sigh. He was exhausted; he knew Cuddy and Wilson were exhausted as well. It'd been a long couple of days and it just seemed to be getting longer and longer as time passed. He sighed as he stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at Cuddy. She still looked like she had a guilty conscious. "Thanks." He said before he opened the door He began to walk out but stopped and looked back at her. "For everything…" He said before he walked out into the main lobby of the clinic letting the door shut behind him.

He winced in pain with each step he took. The exhaustion was starting to take its toll on him and his leg. He sighed as he stepped on to the elevator and the doors closed in front of him. He pulled the pill bottle from his pocket and pushed the lid off with his thumb. He tossed one of the pills in his mouth and dry swallowed it. He quickly put the lid back on and put them back in his pocket before the elevator doors opened again. He slowly limped out into the hallway and towards Kenna's room. He had to stop and rest a few times on the way to be sure he didn't collapse. Blake smiled at him and stepped to the side of the door. He opened the door just long enough for House to walk in. House limped over to the chair and sat down propping his leg up on the bed. He laid his head against the back of the chair and stared at Kenna until he fell asleep as well.


	20. Chapter 20: Answers

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

**Authors note:**_ As promised here's the new chapter. It's a bit shorter than I thought it would be but the point is the same so I thought it would be best to end it here. You'll see what I mean at the end. Hope you like it! _

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Twenty: Answers**

"Are you ready to go?"

Kenna heard coming from somewhere inside her room. It sounded like whoever was there was talking under water. Their words were muffled and distorted. She slowly opened her eyes only to see that the room had taken on it original blurry form. She was almost positive it wasn't her eyes this time but that still didn't change the fact that all she could see was lights and shadows dancing around the room. She tried to focus on them but after only a few seconds it was beginning to make her nauseous. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The room was still blurry. She was burning up; the room felt like it was at least a hundred degrees not including the think ten pound blanket that was laid across her. Her heart raced and sweat dripped from her forehead. She couldn't tell what anything was or who was in the room with her.

Despite the unbearable heat her body shivered uncontrollably. Her chest felt tight and it was getting harder and harder for her to suck air into her lungs. Her eyes began to water, she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't make any words form. Her mind was a completely blank but racing through a million things at the same time. She was confused in excruciating pain. She felt someone's hand grab her arm. She tried to move it but it refused to move just as her mouth refused to speak. She squinted her eyes to try to see what was going on around her but the room kept getting blurrier and it slowly began to get darker. _What's going on? _She thought in a panic.

"Kenna…" This time the voice was a bit clearer then before. The voice was deep and cold. A male but it wasn't clear enough for her to tell who it was. "No wonder your mom left you behind who would want a daughter that is constantly getting her self into things she can't handle…I guess that's not going to matter much longer because here in a few minutes you won't be getting into anything…other then the ground of course."

A single tear rolled down her cheek before she felt a tight grip around her throat. She gasped for air but she couldn't force any into her lungs. She tried to force her body to move but her body remained motionless. Suddenly a face came into view while the rest of the room went black. A sinister grin on his lips, a cold heartless look in his eyes. _Michael…_She thought as she felt herself slowly fading. She could hear her heart beating loud and clear in her ears. It was getting fainter and slower. Weakening with every beat. Her eye lids slowly closed as her heart began beating its last beat.

Kenna gasped for air when her eyes finally agreed to open. Tears streamed from her eyes and her heart was beating so hard she thought her chest might cave in. Her forehead was drenched with sweat and she was in excruciating pain. Her hand trembled with fear and her mind refused to let go of the images that seemed so real that she was convinced they were. She looked over and saw the doctor asleep in the chair next to her bed. It was in a way comforting but in another creepy. She winced when sharp pains shot from her toes to her head. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Another shot of pain forced tears to form in her eyes and a steady stream fell down her cheeks. Her body hurt in ways she never thought possible. She felt like she was slowly suffocating, every breath became a bigger challenge and it was getting harder and harder for her to overcome it.

"Help…" Was all she could get out before her lungs closed completely.

House slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room quickly before looking over at his daughter. He was usually a heavy sleeper but ever since the accident a pen could drop and he would hear it. He could see how terrified she was just by the look in her eyes. He quickly stood up and glanced around at all of the monitors. They all showed signs of stress but nothing life threatening. He grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over her face before turning it on.

"Take slow deep breathes. It's just a panic attack!" House said adjusting the bed so that she was sitting up.

She took a couple of sharp deep breaths before reaching up with her hand and pulling the mask down. "It hurts! Make it stop! Just please! Make it go away!" She begged breathlessly.

House grabbed the mask and placed it back over her mouth and nose. "I will but you have to leave the mask on!" He said grabbing the morphine administrator button and pressed it once and again five minutes later.

It was safe guarded to keep the patients from overdosing their selves. After a few minutes Kenna finally calmed down. The pain finally stopped and the morphine took care of more then just the pain. Her mind was free from the nightmare she had. She took the mask off once she was sure she was alright and handed it to House. He sighed and put it back in its place then turned the oxygen off. He stared at her for a few long moments before sitting down in the chair. He ran his hands through his hair before laying his head back against the back of the chair.

"You alright?" He asked with a sigh.

Kenna nodded and laid her head against the bed. "Yeah…I'm fine." She said yawning. Her muscles ached from the stress of the last few minutes but she didn't mind it. She was just glad the worst of the pain had stopped. It felt like it was killing her from the inside out a feeling she never wanted to experience ever again. She sighed and looked over at the window. It was still dark outside and it was raining. She sighed and glanced back over at House but only for a brief moment. "My mom…never told me that Michael wasn't my dad…She thought it would be better if I didn't know since my real dad was never around and as far as I know he didn't even know I existed…she didn't even know that I knew. One day I got sick at school. I was only six or seven so I couldn't exactly wait it out. My mom had this really big case, you now the kind that gets you promoted to partner or something so she couldn't come get me." Kenna sniffled and brushed the tears from her cheeks with her hands. She laid them in her lap and stared down at them. "The school called him. He was so mad that he had to leave work. He told me he hated me, and that he never wanted me…and that I wasn't his. He called my mom a whore over and over again. She wasn't around to defend herself…and even when she was it didn't matter. He would beat her with anything that was within reach. He said she needed to be punished and the bad thing is she believed it. What kind of person does that to someone their supposed to love? What kind of person would put someone through so much?"

Kenna covered her face and sobbed into her hands. House stood up and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder with his hand. At first Kenna was shocked but then she leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. House sighed and laid his head against hers. "I ask myself that same question everyday." He said barley above a whisper.

"Have you ever found the answer?" Kenna asked looking up at him.

House slowly shook his head. "There isn't one." He said staring down at his lap. "At least not one that makes sense." He said with a sigh.

She laid her head on his shoulder and stared up at the TV. It was an old show made back before she was even born. It was in black and white and you could tell that most of the background was made from cardboard with leaves glued to it but it made her laugh which was a feeling she forgot existed. The tears slowly came to a stop and all of the feelings she'd been feeling since she woke up were gone. She felt safe, and even though she wasn't happy she caught a glimpse of it and for now that was enough.

"What's your name?" Kenna asked softly fighting the urge to fall back asleep.

House froze for a moment not sure if now was the right time to tell her but he had too even if he thought it wasn't the right time. He couldn't lie to her, and there was no way to avoid telling her. He sighed and looked down at her. "Greg…Greg House…"

Kenna smiled and looked up at him. "Thought so…" She said with a satisfying nod.

House smiled. "You knew?"

"No…" She said shaking her head. "I just hoped…" She said with a shrug.

House smiled and hugged her. He lightly kissed the top of her head then laid the bed down to where they were still sitting up slightly before laying back against the bed. Kenna smiled and stared t the TV until she finally fell asleep only this time she knew she was safe.


	21. Chapter 21: Letters to her

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own House M.D or any of its characters I only own the characters I created and the storyline._

* * *

**Hell or something like it**

**Chapter Twenty One: Letters to her.**

Kenna laid on her stomach on her bed staring down at the blank page in front of her. It'd been almost three months since she woke up with no idea of how messed up her life had become and only a couple of weeks since she was allowed to come home from the hospital. She still had problems walking on her own for long distances but she was getting better everyday with the help of Wilson, Cuddy, and even her dad. No one heard from Tritter after the accident everyone just assumed he went back home no one knew why. They got a new case worker also and she agreed that House had made enough improvements to allow Kenna to stay with him although he was ordered to take parenting classes and cut down on his vicodin usage by at least fifty percent before anything would be finalized. Kenna grabbed a pen from her night stand and began to write.

_Dear mom,_

_Everything is going good so far and I expect them to keep getting better as time passes. I miss you so much and I wish you were here. You always knew the right thing to say and when to say it…dad not so much but at least he's trying. He starts his parenting classes tomorrow; he somehow found a way to make Wilson go too. I would pay to see that one. He's cut down on his vicodin a lot even you would be proud of him. He's trying really hard to get this right. He may not show it that often now that I'm all better but I know he cares and I know he's willing to do what ever it takes to make sure I get to stay. This house is gorgeous. I love it here. I get to go what ever I want to my room as long as it doesn't involve painting my room black or any other weird colors as dad put it. I left the walls white and just hung up pictures some that I drew others that was taken. I have this picture of you and dad when you first started dating…the second time. You two look so happy together. I start school soon, I'm already registered I just have to be able to walk on my own for long periods of time. _

_I'm trying really hard, even though sometimes it hurts. I know you wouldn't want me missing too much school. I'm still going to graduate and go to college like I promised and maybe become a lawyer like you. I'm still drawing, and I've even began writing songs. Dad's teaching me to play the piano and the guitar. It's one of the few times we actually spend quality time with each other. Cuddy is coming over for dinner tonight, Wilson's cooking thank god. I don't think any of us would live through the night if dad was cooking. We've become somewhat of a little family. It's nice to know that I not only have you looking out for me up there but three wonderful people looking out for me down here. One day we will all be together again. Although god will probably kick all of us out of heaven even he has his limits and its pretty much a guarantee dad will do what ever he can to push those limits. Do they have restraining orders up there? Because god is going to need one along with his own little army of Angels to keep him away. Tell him to invest in some electric fences ten feet tall just in case that doesn't work._

Kenna giggled and looked up from the notebook when she heard the front door open. She heard Cuddy talking to Wilson obviously her dad was too lazy to get up and answer the door. She smiled and shook her head before looking back down at her Journal.

_I have to go Cuddy's here. I'll write again soon. _

_Love you always,_

_Kenna_

Kenna closed the journal and laid both it and the pen on the end table. She slowly pushed herself in to a sitting position and looked around at all the pictures on her wall. Her favorite was the one she drew of her, her mom, her dad, her aunt Cuddy, and Uncle Wilson all standing in front of a forest with a waterfall in the distance. She smiled as she slowly stood up and took baby steps toward the doorway. She winced as sharp pains shot up her leg. It still wasn't strong enough to hold her weight. She grabbed the door way to keep her self from hitting the floor. Wilson was leaning against the hall way wall. He smiled at her when she reached the door way and held out his hand to her.

"Need a little help Ken?" He asked softly.

She smiled, nodded, and then grabbed his arm. Once she was close enough to him she wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around hers to help support some of her weight and they both slowly walked towards the living room.

Kenna looked up at him and smiled. "You know I hate it when you call me Ken."

Wilson smiled and nodded. "I know."

Kenna laughed as they made their way through the living room and into the kitchen.

"It's about time!" House said trying to act mad but the smile on his face made it impossible to believe. Wilson helped Kenna sit down and House put the plate he made for her down in front of her. He ruffled her hair with his hand before walking back over to make his own.

"Thanks." Kenna said smiling at her dad. Wilson poured everyone a glass of milk before making his own plate and sitting down beside Kenna. "Thanks." Kenna said again taking a bite of her food.

Wilson smiled and nodded. House sat down on the other side of Kenna and looked disappointedly down at the glass of milk. "I thought I asked for scotch…or a beer at least."

"Sorry, you're stuck with milk." Wilson said before taking a bite of his food.

Kenna smiled as she looked around at her small, highly dysfunctional, sometimes crazy family and she couldn't think of any other place she would rather be.

* * *

**Authors note:**_ The very last chapter to the longest story I've ever written. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading the reviews. So what do you think of a sequel? Maybe a squeal crossed over with another show?Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
